Resident Evil: Her Dreams ( Republish )
by SarahMaula154Kila0ooo
Summary: "Terkadang mimpi bukan hanya sekedar bunga tidur." Kalian percaya kata-kata tersebut? Aku, Shiren Akaharu, perlahan—tapi pasti—pasti akan mempercayai hal tersebut... (Warn: Main character is OC. Alice bakalan muncul, tapi lama lagi—kalo di hitung dari chapter sekarang) (A/N: Republish Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**RESIDENT EVIL: HER DREAM**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Film Resident Evil itu bukan punya saya, tapi cerita abal bin ajal (!?) ini punya saya ^^ Resident Evil: Her Dream = SarahMaula157Kila0ooo ( ^_^ )

 **Rated:T** ( **M** untuk jaga-jaga -_- )

 **Warning:** Typo(s) bertebaran, gajeness, si Alice agak OOC, lumayan ngikut cara tulisan author lain jadi sumimasen buat para author senpai lain yang ngerasa saya kopas cara tulisnya , Humornya gak kerasa, dwwl...

 **Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, sedikit Crame and Action, Horror, dll...

 **Notification:**

"Blablabla..." = Bicara biasa (entah pake bahasa Indonesia ato Jepang, silahkan Readers imajinasikan sendiri)

'Blablabla...' = Bicara dalam hati (sama kayak diatas)

" _Blablabla..." / 'Blablabla...' =_ Bicara dalam bahasa Inggris ato sejenisnya

 **Hari/Tanggal pengeditan selesai:** Jum'at, 25 September 2015 & Rabu, 16 Desember 2015

 **A/N:** Cerita ini saya buat berdasarkan mimpi yang saya alami alias nyata, tapi karena yang namanya juga mimpi dan mimpi itu udah lumayan lama saya alami jadi mohon dimaklumi karena ada yang saya tambah-kurangi dalam cerita ini. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, fanfic ini saya buat MELENCENG dari mimpi saya! Jadi,,, harap maklum ceritanya rada (baca:sangat) GAJE _|| Akhir kata,,,, Happy reading minna! ^_^

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **(Kalo gak suka, jangan maksa baca. Nanti matanya keselek (?!) lho!)**

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Adik, jangan takut. Ini seperti digigit semut. Hanya terasa seperti itu." Seorang wanita berpakaian seperti dokter mencoba menghibur anak perempuan yang sedang menahan tangisnya._

" _Be-benarkah…?"_

" _Em!" angguk perempuan tadi, mencoba meyakinkan._

" _Ba-baiklah….."_

 _Saat jarum suntikan hampir menyentuh lengan anak tersebut, seseorang memanggil perempuan itu._

" _Maaf, saya permisi sebentar, Bu. Adik, tunggu ya!" ucapnya pada Ibu anak tersebut—dan tak lupa kepada anak tersebut. Ia pun melenggang pergi dari kelas yang hampir sunyi—tersisa beberapa anak murid dan masing-masing orang tua mereka._

 _Selang beberapa waktu, seorang perempuan memasuki kelas tadi—tetapi, ini perempuan yang berbeda. Ia memiliki wajah orang luar._

" _Maaf menunggu, saya rekan perempuan yang keluar tadi. Saya menggantikan dia untuk memberi vitamin pada anak Ibu." ucapnya sembari tersenyum kecil._

 _Sang ibu menanggapi perkataan perempuan tersebut sambil tersenyum dan memersilahkan perempuan tersebut untuk melakukan tugasnya._

 _Perempuan itu mendekati anak tadi dan tersenyum kecut. Ia merogoh saku di jas dokternya dengan cepat saat tahu ibu sang anak pergi keluar kelas untuk menerima panggilan._

 _Sang anak bingung kenapa kakak bule yang ada di depannya mengambil suntikan yang berbeda._

" _Suntikan yang ini lebih bagus untukmu," sang kakak bule menjawab. Anak perempuan hanya terdiam—entah tanda mengerti atau sebaliknya._

 _Saat jarum suntik hampir menyentuh kulit si anak, sang kakak menatap si anak._

" _Kau tahu arti 'I coiche you'?" tanyanya. Yang ditanya menggeleng. Ia tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang bocah. Setelah berbisik, ia pun melakukan tugasnya yang tertunda. Saat tahu anak meringis kesakitan, ia kembali berbicara. "Tanyakan saja yang tidak kau mengerti," ucapnya sambil mendorong isi suntikan perlahan._

" _Sa-saya tidak mengerti dari awal," ucap si anak, mungkin spontan._

 _Si kakak hanya tersenyum miring mendengar itu. Mewajari kepolosan anak perempuan kelas 3 sekolah dasar itu. "Ini…" Ia menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas lalu_

 _memasukkan kertas tersebut ke kantong baju anak itu. "Kau harus mengingat dan menyimpan kata-kata itu…" ucapnya lalu melirik isi suntikan yang didorongnya. Perlahan, namun pasti habis._

" _Kenapa…?" tanya anak itu sambil menahan sakit. Sang dokter bule tersenyum, namun lebih menyakitkan. "Lakukan saja. Nah, sudah selesai," ucapnya lalu memberikan antiseptik dan menutup bekas suntikan tersebut._

" _Nah, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat," ucapnya sambil tersenyum—palsu—, lalu keluar dan berbicara pada sang Ibu anak._

 _Si anak yang ditinggalkan hanya termenung, lalu mulai bergerak gelisah karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Kepalanya pusing, tubuhnya lemas, tapi wajahnya tidak pucat. Akhirnya, sang ibu membawa anaknya pulang. Entah untuk apa, si anak menengok ke belakang dan menemukan si kakak bule yang tadi mengurusnya,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _memunggunginya dan berjalan menjauh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 1:**

 **This is "real" or "dream"?**

 **Shiren's POV**

Aku terhenyak untuk beberapa saat. Ruangan ini… sama sekali 'tak bisa ku pungkiri. Ini rumahku, ini ruangan keluargaku, perabot rumahnya adalah milik keluargaku. Tetapi… pemandangan yang sedang kulihat ini, sama sekali bukan rumahku!

Perabot rumahku berantakan: entah itu berpindah dari posisinya, ataupun ada yang berjatuhan. Cipratan darah berlumuran dimana-mana. Padahal, saat aku bangun tidur di kamar ibuku tadi, hal yang menurutku ganjil hanya pintu yang terhubung dengan pekarangan belakang terbuka.

Sekarang? Saat aku mencoba mencari keluarga di ruang keluarga, keadaannya benar-benar aneh. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang kulakukan tadi, rasanya 'tak ada hal yang mengganjal.

 **~ (A little) Flashback ~**

 **Normal POV**

" _Huuaaahhhemm...!" Shiren menguap dengan lebar, tetapi tetap menjaga etika—ketika sedang menguap menutup mulut. Tetapi, jangan sangka kalau mulutnya bakalan tertutup semua._

" _Hei, kak. Kalo kakak menguap, memang selebar itu?" sebuah suara membuat acara menguap Shiren (?) terhenti. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara tersebut. Oh,,, si Yuan—adik laki-laki plus pertama Shiren ternyata yang bertanya tadi._

" _Masalah?" tanya Shiren balik dengan tampang -mau-ngajak-berantem-, padahal sebenarnya ia ingin menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Tentu saja, nyali Yuan menciut, tapi di luar masih tenang._

 _Karena 'tak tau kalau ia memberikan tampang yang mampu bikin orang lain menciut, Shiren hanya bisa bingung karena adiknya 'tak bergeming. 'Nih anak ditanya malah diem. Eh! Oh ya, kan dia duluan yang nanya, macet juga otakku, nih.'_

~ **Background side** ~

Dark Sarah: Otakmu emang konslet tau. Kok, baru tau sekarang sih!? | Sarah: WOI! Kalo kamu ngejek si Shiren, berarti kamu juga ngejek aku tau! | Dark Sarah: Lah? Apa hubungannya denganmu? Yuri ya? -_- | Sarah: BUKAN! Kau gak baca naskahnya ya!? Si Shiren itu sebenarnya samaran- WUUAAA! | Rasio Sarah: Sa-Sarah! Kalo kamu ngelanjutin, nanti jati diri Shiren ketahuan lho! | Yina: Ssshhh! Ssssshhhhh?! (Bener! Mau ya nyawamu melayang sekarang karena ketahuan?!) | Sarah: WOI! RAHA! NGOMONG APAAN SIH SI YINA TUH!? | Rasio Sarah: Eh? Ah, katanya- | Dark Sarah: Laanjuuut! XD | Sarah n Rasio Sarah: OI/HEI!

~ **Back to the Opera #plak** ~

" _Hima mana?"_

 _Tuing!_

' _Bukannya jawab malah ngalihkan pembicaraan,' umpat Yuan dalam hati, yang dirinya sekarang sedang dikerubungi (?) urat kekesalan imajiner._

" _Lagi makan-Eh, minum-Eh, makan-Eh-"_

" _Apa yang dia_ _ **makan**_ _dan_ _ **minum**_ _?" tanya Shiren-lagi-, dengan menekankan kata 'makan' dan 'minum'._

" _Ng... Susu. Oh iya, ya! Minum!"_

' _Nih, anak sering peringkat 1, kok masalah segini doank 'jebol'nya minta ampun?' Sekarang, giliran Shiren yang kena urat kekesalan imajiner._

" _Oh. Sudah ya kakak tidur dulu di kamar ibu." ujar Shiren sambil sedikit menguap._

" _Eh? Boker? Kenapa boker di kamar Ibu? Iihh, kakak jorok!"_

 _Tuing!_

" _Tidur." ujar Shiren singkat._

" _Kenapa di kamar Ibu? Di kamar sendiri kan bisa?" ujar Yuan dengan tampang innoncentnya._

" _Oi, kapan kakak tidur nih!?" ujar Shiren sedikit membentak. Saat Shiren menengok ke arah Yuan, orangnya malah gak ada. "Ce i leh, mana orangnya? Udah ah, tidur aja dulu."—_

~ **(A little) Flashback end** ~

 **Normal POV**

Tepat saat itulah otak Shiren seakan mengingat kejadian mengerikan. "Benar... Di sela-sela tidur... Aku... Mendengar... Itu..." gumam Shiren dengan sedikit gemetar.

'Ternyata... Suara... itu... bukan mim-piku...' pikir Shiren. Sekarang pikirannya melayang ke ingatannya tadi.

~ **(A little) Flashback (again _|| -_- )** ~

 **Shiren's POV**

" _Nnghh...~" Aku membuka mataku sedikit. Suara seseorang membuatku sedikit terbangun dari tidurku._

 _Ah,,, kurasa bukan "suara", tapi lebih tepatnya "teriakan" seseorang. Suara kegaduhan mulai terdengar di telingaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang orang-orang itu ributkan, tapi yang pasti suara kegaduhan tersebut bukan berasal dari dalam rumahku._

 _Aku sempat berpikir, mungkin ada anak-anak yang lagi kebut-kebutan main motor lalu menabrak orang. Aku 'tak tertarik untuk melihat kejadian tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurku._

 _Akan tetapi, sebelum aku kembali ke alam bawah sadarku, teriakan seseorang membuatku berpikir yang berteriak itu hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Kata-kata yang diteriakkannya adalah—_

~ **(A little) Flashback end** ~

 **Normal POV**

"La… ri…" ucap Shiren dengan ragu-ragu. Ia yakin tidak salah mendengar atau pun mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan seseorang tersebut.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia sudah tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi. Satu hal yang sekarang mengganjal pikirannya. Mengapa kamar ibunya (yang tersambung langsung dengan dapur) tidak ada darah sedikit pun?

Saat bangun tidur di kamar ibunya, ia langsung mandi dan setelahnya mencari keluarganya. Jadi, jelas ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan di ruang keluarganya.

Sudut mata kirinya ( **A/N:** kalo kalian liat versi komiknya (buatan ane and my best friend, baru rencana kok -_- ), Shiren liat dari sudut mata kanannya), ia melihat ada gerak-gerik seseorang. Orang tersebut seperti sedang - _memungut-sesuatu-yang-tumpah-._

Shiren yang yakin orang tersebut sedang memungut sesuatu, langsung mendekat untuk membantu orang tersebut. 'Sekalian bertanya…' pikir Shiren. Mungkin orang itu bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini. Sesuatu yang dipungutnya itu terhalang kursi panjang keluarga Shiren (yang sepertinya berpindah tempat karena digeser/tergeser).

Saat sudah mulai mendekat, tampang orang tersebut makin jelas (walaupun sesuatu yang dipungutnya masih terhalang). Ternyata, orang yang sedang memungut sesuatu itu adalah—

"Yuan?"

—adik laki-laki dan pertama Shiren, Yuan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakuk- Kh!"

Sesuatu benar-benar mengejutkan Shiren saat Yuan mulai menengok kakaknya sendiri. "Sesuatu" itu adalah—

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **~ Author ground ~**

Author: Fyuuuuhh...! Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai. :D *nyeka air m*t* dan k*r*ng*t*

Shiren: Oi, Sarah! Kenapa diputus sampai sini!? Tanggung tau! D:

Author: Ya elah, biar tambah misteri gitu...~

Dark Sarah: Oi, Sarah. Ada yang mau bicara tuh.

Author: Siapa? *celingak-celinguk*

Yuan: AKU!

Author: WUAA! *langsung atraksi jangkar (?) balik* Woi! Datang-datang langsung teriak! Kenapa!? *teriak balik*

Yuan: Aku memang tersanjung dengan peran yang kudapatkan, apalagi peran yang kumainkan ini disesuaikan dengan nama asli kami, Tapi! Kenapa peranku munculnya sebentar doank!? Terus, aku malah jadi zo- HIIIIII!

Rasio Sarah: Yu-Yuan! Jangan keterusan! Nanti isi chapter selanjutnya ketahuan!

Yina: SShhhhhHH! SSHHHSSSHH! = BenaRR! KAU MAU KUBUNUH SEBELUM PERANMU BERAKHIR HAH!?

Yuan: WOI! Singkirkan ular purbamu itu! Dan lagi,,,,,DIA ITU BICARA APAAN SIH!? *langsung ditabok Yina*

Dark Sarah: Oi, oi. Daripada ribut gak jelas,mending kalian jelaskan dulu 'sesuatu' tentang fanfic ini. *stay cool ala Ikuto from Shugo Chara!*

Author: Eh? Oh iya ya! Nah, minna. Saya akan jelaskan tentang kata-kata si Yuan tadi. Nama-nama orang yang ada dalam mimpi saya itu saya samarkan. Berhubung nama asli pemain mereka ini saya sukai, jadilah nama-nama orang yang asli dalam mimpi saya, saya samarkan dengan nama para pemain (+sewaan) saya (alias OC saya ^^ ). ^W^ *ditabok para pemain (alias OC)*

Dark Sarah: Dan juga, setting tempatnya itu ngambil di tempat asli kediaman si Sarah. Berhubung Sarahnya gak mau terlalu ngebocorin tempat kediamannya, jadi kalo ada huruf vocal di nama kotanya akan diberi tanda bintang. Contoh:Indonesia, Palembang = Indonesia, P*l*mb*ng, ato, Korea Selatan, Seoul = Korea Selatan, S***l .

Begitulah, minna. Jadi, jangan harap kalian gak bingung baca nih fanfic. ^~

Author: Penjelasan dari Sawa memang benar! ^^ *Happyness mode : On* Yaahh,,,, walaupun akhir-akhirnya ngejelekin orang juga. -_- *Happyness mode : Off* Yak, kedepan bakalan lebih banyak adegan actionnya. Jadi, saya harap minna sekalian gak jijik karena ada sedikit bagian cramenya. _|| dan juga, di chapter depan, saya berjanji *gaya ala "Sumpah Pemuda"* akan munculin biodata para chara yang udah muncul. ^^ Akhir kata... *ngelirik para pemain*

All chara(-Yuan n Dark Sarah): Please RnR minna!~~ (Yina:Sssshhhhshhss!~ ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

**RESIDENT EVIL: HER DREAM**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Film Resident Evil itu bukan punya saya, tapi cerita abal bin ajal (!?) ini punya saya ^^ Resident Evil: Her Dream = SarahMaula157Kila0ooo ( ^_^ )

 **Rated:T** ( **M** untuk jaga-jaga -_- )

 **Warning:** Typo(s) bertebaran, gajeness, si Alice agak OOC, lumayan ngikut cara tulisan author lain jadi sumimasen buat para author senpai lain yang ngerasa saya kopas cara tulisnya , Humornya gak kerasa, dwwl...

 **Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, sedikit Crame and Action, Horror, dll...

 **Notification:**

"Blablabla..." = Bicara biasa (entah pake bahasa Indonesia ato Jepang, silahkan Readers imajinasikan sendiri)

'Blablabla...' = Bicara dalam hati (sama kayak diatas)

" _Blablabla..." / 'Blablabla...' =_ Bicara dalam bahasa Inggris ato sejenisnya

 **Hari/Tanggal pengeditan selesai:** Jum'at, 25 September 2015 & Rabu, 16 Desember 2015

 **A/N:** Cerita ini saya buat berdasarkan mimpi yang saya alami alias nyata, tapi karena yang namanya juga mimpi dan mimpi itu udah lumayan lama saya alami jadi mohon dimaklumi karena ada yang saya tambah-kurangi dalam cerita ini. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, fanfic ini saya buat MELENCENG dari mimpi saya! Jadi,,, harap maklum ceritanya rada (baca:sangat) GAJE _|| Akhir kata,,,, Happy reading minna! ^_^

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **(Kalo gak suka, jangan maksa baca. Nanti matanya keselek (?!) lho!)**

 **~ Author ground ~**

Author: Yaahoooo! ^^ *gaya ala Yui from K-ON* Apa kabar minna? Gimana chapter sebelumnya? Iya, maaf, maaf. Di chapter sebelumnya pasti banyak banget typosnya. Itu sih, saya punya 2 alasan yang beneran gak bo'ong. Pertama, selalu, hanya, selalu, dan hanya (mungkin) terjadi pada saya. Dan cuma di lagi. Entah saya mau nge-review kek, mau PM-an kek, publish fanfic kek, pasti ada kata-kata yang ngileng. Saya gak tau kenapa, tapi mungkin memang diputus ama mbah Fanficnya (?). Kedua, saya kurang teliti pas ngecek di ****** (saya lupa nama tempat untuk nyimpan dan memperbaiki fanfic sebelum benar-benar dipublish -_- Gomen... _|| ) Jadi, mohon dimaklumi ya minna S-Sekali lagi,,,,, SUMIMASEN!

Dark Sarah: Ya, ya. walaupun alasannya (mungkin) basi bagi kalian semua, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. -_- Haah? Gak percaya? Kalo gak percaya, tanya aja ama malaikat yang ngikutin si Sarah. Masih gak percaya? TANYA AMA ALLAH SWT.!

Yina: *bawa+ngayun-ngayunkan spanduk bertuliskan:* "PERHATIAN SEMUA! AGAMA SARAH ITU ISLAM! ^^"

Rasio Sarah: Arigatou, Yina! ^_^ Nih, bonus jatahmu. *ngelempar sushi daging t*k*s*

Yina: Sssshhhh! Sssshhh! :D = Waahh! Arigatou! :D

Yuan: Woi. Cukup basa-basinya. Nanti yang ada, groundnya malah penuh kegiatan gaje kita. -_-

Hima: Tetul! Tetul! = Betul! Betul!

Shiren: Eh? Hima? Kok tiba-tiba muncul? Emang kamu ngerti yang si Yuan katain? :/

Hima: Nak cau. Cima dengal cak Luan comong belas caci ^^ 'Huuueek... Cak Luan kok, mau ya makan belas caci? _||||' = Gak tau. Hima dengar kak Yuan ngomong beras basi ^^ 'Huuueek... Kak Yuan kok, mau ya makan beras basi? _||||'

Shiren: *tak bergeming* 'Nih, anak ngomong apaan sih?' Eh, Raha. Bisa translatetin gak kata-kata si Hima? Aku benar-benar gak bisa 'nangkep' kata-katanya deh... -_-

Yuan: Lho? Kamu kan kakaknya? Kok gak tau?

Shiren: Oi, kamu lupa ya? Itu cuma dalam perannya doank kita berdua jadi kakaknya Himawari. Kalo yang asli kan, kita cuma kenalan plus teman. -_-

Yuan: *baca naskah* Oh iya ya. Maaf, aku lupa. :P

Rasio Sarah: Sekarang, mau translate ato gak?

Yuan: Mending gak usah deh. Si Shirennya kelelep alam bawah sadar tuh. *nunjuk sofa*

Rasio Sarah: Ya elah. Eh? Si Sarah mana? *celingak-celinguk*

Dark Sarah: Sama kayak Shiren. Tapi, tempatnya beda. *nunjuk kursi tinggi untuk dipantai yang tiba-tiba ada di dalam ruang mereka*

Rasio Sarah: EH! Sawa, turunin si Sarah donk! Nanti jatuh! Terus, kok di dalam studio kita ada itu!? Itu kan kursi untuk orang jaga di pantai!

Dark Sarah: WOI! Satu-satu donk! Lagipula nanti dia juga bangun sendi-

Unknown: WOI! DIMANA KURSI MENARAKU HAH!?

All chara(-Sarah alias Author): GYAAAA!

Shiren: WOI! WOI! KAPAN BALAS REVIEWNYA!?

Rasio Sarah: EH!? Oh iya ya! Lho? Shiren udah bangun? Kok, Sarah malah gak bangun-bangun sih? Padahal kita udah (gak sengaja) teriak.

All chara (-Unknown yang udah pergi, Sarah and Rasio Sarah): 'Nih, anak masih aja tidur.'

Yuan: Ok, siapa yang baca review nih? Cuma 1 kok.

Hima: Acu! Acu! :D

Shiren: Eh? Jangan Hima deh. Kan gak seru.

Hima: Yaaaahh,,,, Cawa aja gimana?

Dark Sarah: *nabok pelan Hima* Namaku Sawa. Ya udah, aku aja. Sarah, kamu beruntung banget ya. Masih ada yang mau baca fanfic pertamamu yang super duper abstradul ini. *baca script review* Eh? Oi, Raha! Ini si Panda-san lho! :D

Rasio Sarah: Eh? EH!? Nani!? Waah, iya! Ini Panda Dayo-senpai! ^^ O ya, kalo Sarah manggil dia cuma "Panda" ya. Hei, Sawa. Lanjut baca reviewnya.

Dark Sarah: Hmm... *manggut-manggut* Sebelumnya, saya mau jelasin sesuatu ama Panda-san. Kan, si Sarah manggil kamu Panda, kalo saya Panda-san, terus kalo Raha Panda-senpai. Jadi,mohon dimengerti ya. () Maaf sepertinya kami melanggar permintaanmu (padahal kamunya gak maksa tuh, tapi,,,,, SUMIMASEN!)

Yuan: 'Nih orang beneran Sawa?'

Dark Sarah: Eh? Tertarik? Arigatou gozaimasu. *stay cool sambil bungkuk* Sarah, kamu memang beruntung ya. Padahal banyak bener tuh kekuranganmu. -_-

All chara (-Rasio Sarah and Dark Sarah): *cengok ngeliat Sawa bicara ama orang tidur*

Dark Sarah: Hmm... Bener juga sih, kata Panda-san. Ok, akan saya sampaikan saranmu sama si Sarah ^^ (pastinya kalo dia udah bangun) Oh iya, kata Sarahnya PM-mu bakalan dibalas nanti. Dan dia minta maaf bakalan lama balasnya, tapi pasti dibalas kok. ^^

Rasio Sarah: Gak nyinggung kok, senpai. Malah itu lebih membantu kami, terutama si Sarah. ^^

Dark Sarah: Dan, bagi silent reader's (kalo emang ada), tetap tungguin lanjutannya ya! :) Kalo misalnya kalian ngerti dan bisa, sumbangin review kalian ya. ^^ Flame kek, saran kek, kritik kek (sama aja tuh), dukungan kek, bakalan kami terima kok. :D *Angel's mode : On* Tapi, kalo soal reaksi saat kami menanggapi (terutama menanggapi flame),a ku gak bisa jamin. Soalnya, aku nanti yang bakalan paling sering ngurus flame (kalo memang ada). *Angel's mode : Off* Jadi, siap-siap aja ya ku tanggapi. ^^ *Satan's mode : On*

Yuan: Sudah? Ku akhiri ya.

Dark Sarah: *Satan's mode : Off* Hmm...

 **Note=** Author: Eiiittss! Profil di bawah ini bakalan ku edit saat nyampe chapter 4 ke atas. Dan yang telah ku edit itu yang benar-benar **B-E-T-U-L!** Betul! Udah, segitu doank…. Bay! *tidur lagi*

All chara (-Sarah alias Author): Akhir kata... Happy reading minna! :D

 **Biodata+Pengenalan para karakter(OC);**

 **Nama:** (Penggunaan nama memakai versi Indonesia, marga keluarga dibelakang) Shiren Akaharu

 **Gender:** Perempuan

 **Umur:** 10 tahun (4 SD) *****

 **Penampilan:** Tinggi badan 126 cm. Rambut warna charlotte ikal (baca:keriting) sebahu. Sering (baca:suka) memakai jaket. Kadang-kadang rambutnya yang sebahu itu dikuncir kayak Sakura Haruta ******.

 **Sifat/Kepribadian:** Diluar, orang mengenal dia sebagai anak yang periang, sedikit tsundere, dan kadang pembuat ulah. Tetapi, sebenarnya ia anak yang pemalu. Itulah sebabnya saat ia ingin menolong atau membantu orang, ia malah bikin kekacauan (walau tidak sering).

 **Hal yang disukai:** Makan dan minum (sering sih makan). Menulis cerita jika mood. Pita (untuk aksesoris). Berlatih memanah dan berpedang. Kadang memaksakan diri untuk membawa barang-barang yang berat, supaya saat dikejar zombie larinya tambah kencang.

 **Hal yang tidak disukai:** Sesuatu yang berlendir. Berlatih menembak. Mengautopsi zombie (untuk eksperimen kelompok mereka). Kena kejar zombie (karena harus lari. Shiren lemah dalam olahraga lari).

 **Keluarga:** (Nama ayah dan ibu disamarkan (baca:gak diberitahu) ) Anak pertama dari 3 bersaudara. Adik pertamanya laki-laki bernama Yuan. Beda 1 1/2 tahun dengan Shiren. Adik kedua sekaligus anak terakhir dari 3 bersaudara perempuan bernama Hima. Sebenarnya bernama Himawari, tapi karena kepanjangan disingkat jadi Hima. Beda 7 tahun dengan Shiren.

 **Keahlian:** Kadang-kadang, otaknya bisa membuat kode yang masuk akal (soalnya, kadang Shiren bikin kode yang bisa dibilang ngawur -_- ). Gak tau kalo dirinya ahli dalam hal menebas (baca:berpedang).

 **2\. Nama:** Mio Yamanaka

 **Gender:** Perempuan

 **Umur:** 9 tahun (4 SD)

 **Penampilan:** Rambut ungu tua lurus panjang sepinggang. Rambutnya sering diurai. Kadang-kadang memakai kacamata (karena Mio sedikit minus). Tinggi 120 cm. Memiliki tubuh yang langsing (walaupun lengannya sedikit lebih kurus).

 **Sifat/Kepribadian:** Tenang. Kuudere cukup cocok utnuk menggambarkan dirinya. Hanya saja, ia (lumayan) pintar melawak, sehingga dia sering dibilang setengah Kuudere dan Deredere.

 **Hal yang disukai:** Menulis cerpen jika mood dan waktu senggang. Sesuatu yang berwarna ungu. Makan ramen dan takoyaki.

 **Hal yang tidak disukai:** Tidak bebas (dalam arti tertentu). Keheningan yang tidak damai.

 **Keluarga:** (Seluruh nama anggota keluarga disamarkan (baca:tidak diberitahu) ) Mempunyai 2 adik. Sama seperti Shiren,adik pertama laki-laki. Adik kedua perempuan. Adik pertama beda 3 tahun dengan Mio, adik kedua beda 5 tahun dengannya.

 **Keahlian:** Sniper dan pemanah yang handal. Lumayan (baca:sangat) jago memberikan intruksi pada teman-temannya.

 **3\. Nama:** Kana Kirikishino

 **Gender:** Perempuan

 **Umur:** 10 tahun (4 SD) *******

 **Penampilan:** Rambut pirang dikuncir satu (kayak Ino Yamanaka dari Naruto). Panjang dan model poni/rambut depannya sama kayak Momo Haruta ********. Tinggi 109 cm.

 **Sifat/Kepribadian:** Periang, sedikit tomboi, dan seorang anak yang aktif, walaupun rambutnya panjang. Memiliki sedikit ciri khas kalau bicara pada orang tertentu. Kadang-kadang, walaupun emosinya sudah 'meletup', tetapi ia masih bisa bercanda. Partner melawak dengan Ririko.

 **Hal yang disukai:** Makan sushi yang masih hangat. Minum susu coklat yang masih yang masih mulus (bukannya Kana 'pilih-kasih', tapi ia lebih jago jika memakai shotgun yang lebih mulus). Permen rasa buah anggur dan plum.

 **Hal yang tidak disukai:** Entahlah. Sepertinya hanya satu,yaitu jika dia diejek (diejek tentang cinta, tinggi tubuhnya, dan entah apa lagi).

 **Keluarga:** (Seluruh nama anggota keluarga disamarkan (baca:tidak diberitahu) ) Mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki yang umurnya beda 4 tahun dengannya. Keluarganya bisa dibilang 'cukup' kaya.

 **Keahlian:** Jago nembak zombie pakai shotgun. Ahli dalam olahraga (yang berhubungan dengan lari dan lompat). Lumayan suka (baca:pintar) melempar pisau ke sasaran.

 **4\. Nama:** Ririko Kasugano

 **Gender:** Perempuan

 **Umur:** 9 tahun (4 SD)

 **Penampilan:** Rambut hijau tosca (ada gak warna kayak gitu?). Panjang sepinggang diikat kayak Neji Hyuga (dari Naruto) pake bandana warna kuning-merah. Tinggi 105 cm. Bisa dibilang, tubuhnya yang paling kurus diantara teman dan sahabatnya.

 **Sifat/Kepribadian:** Periang, pintar ngelawak (walau kadang berlebihan), emosinya gak bisa dikontrol, dan kadang-kadang suka marah-marah gaje! Kadang gak sadar kalo dirinya bersikap egois dan pamer. Kalo dia lagi dekat banget sama seseorang, kalo seseorang itu lagi dalam kesusahan, pasti bakalan dibantu sama dia. Bisa jadi teman 'gosip' yang baik (dalam arti tertentu -_- ).

 **Hal yang disukai:** Kalo lagi geregetan, bisa-bisa dalam 1 jam dapat mengautopsi 5 zombie! Ada saatnya dia berpikiran tentang corethentai, ecchi, lemon, etccoret. Makan sesuatu yang pedas(padahal lumayan gak tahan pedas). Suka minum minuman es.

 **Hal yang tidak disukai:** Sendirian. Binatang yang aneh (contoh, kecoa, lintah, burung hantu, dll). Ruangan yang gelap.

 **Keluarga:** (Nama keluarga disamarkan (baca:tidak diberitahu) ) Ayahnya berpisah dengan ibunya. Memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang umurnya terpaut cukup jauh darinya.

 **Keahlian:** Menyelinap diantara para zombie. Kadang racikan bom miliknya berhasil membantu keselamatan nyawanya dan teman-temannya. Tambah jago jika partner 'berburu' zombienya si Kana. Sering sengsara karena gak sahabat, gak temannya, sering (baca:selalu) nyuruh dia bawa tas berisi bom dan roket (sebetulnya, niat teman dan sahabatnya itu supaya walaupun tubuhnya si Ririko kecil, tapi staminanya kuat. Tapi, niat teman dan sahabatnya itu gak diketahui Ririko karena mereka menyembunyikan 'niat' mereka).

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Meet other friend's**

 **Normal POV**

"Haaahh... Haahhh... Haaahhh..."

Gadis itu mencoba mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Tubuhnya terbalut dengan cairan kental berwarna merah. Dia terduduk di sebuah ruangan, yang kalau kita lihat, ruangan itu adalah sebuah dapur. Kepalanya tertunduk seperti merenungkan sesuatu. Di tangannya yang juga berlumuran darah, gadis itu memegang sebuah teflon yang benar-benar remuk. Rambutnya yang berwarna charlotte, hampir menyatu dengan warna cairan yang sekarang menempel di tubuhnya.

Kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, sedikit mendongak ke atas. Di depannya sudah tersaji pemandangan yang… mengerikan dan menjijikkan. Dua orang laki-laki, yang satu seorang pria dewasa dan yang satu lagi seorang anak SD kelas 2 atau 3, posisi mereka seperti sedang terkapar.

Yang pria dewasa telungkup. Di punggungnya terlihat sedikit bolongan yang menampakkan sesuatu seperti coretususcoret yang menyembul keluar. Kepala bagian kirinya (kalo misalnya ada versi komiknya, kalian liat itu bagian kanan. Tapi sebenarnya itu bagian kiri), tampak gepeng seperti telah dipukul (baca:dihantam) berkali-kali.

Yang anak telentang. Perutnya penuh dengan darah dan sedikit tampak bolongan kecil. Bekasnya seperti telah ditikam berkali-kali. Mulutnya terbuka lebar... Bukan. Tapi, sedikit terpisah dari bagian kepala atasnya. Di kepalanya, tepat di dahi bocah laki-laki itu, tertancap sebuah pisau berwarna silver dengan ganggang yang terbuat dari kayu.

Si gadis hanya bisa menatap kedua mayat itu sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Matanya benar-benar merah, sama seperti kulitnya yang memerah seperti orang yang sedang berlari tanpa henti.

Ya. Shiren, si gadis itu, telah membunuh anggota keluarganya sendiri. Ayah dan adiknya, Yuan, telah ia bunuh dengan seluruh kekuatannya sendiri.

Apa dia akan dituntut oleh polisi?

Tidak.

Apa dia akan dipenjara?

Tidak.

Apa dia akan menerima hukuman?

Hukuman karena membunuh anggota keluarganya sendiri?

Tidak.

Sekarang, peraturan yang seperti itu tidak berlaku lagi di keluar- Ah... Bukan. Bukan hanya tidak berlaku untuk keluarganya, tetapi, cepat atau lambat, peraturan itu tidak akan berlaku lagi untuk dunia ini.

Benar.

Shiren... baru saja membunuh anggota keluarganya sendiri. Tapi… seperti apa dan bagaimana? Shiren mulai menerawang ke ingatannya tadi. Ingatannya saat adiknya sendiri, Yuan, menengok dirinya.

~ **Flashback** ~

 **Shiren POV**

" _Yuan?" tanya kepada orang tersebut._

 _Saat yakin orang itu Yuan, aku pun memberanikan diri bertanya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakuk- Kh!" Aku terkejut bukan main._

 _Bagaimana aku gak terkejut, saat Yuan menengok ke arahku, 'sesuatu' yang sedang dipungutnya terlihat. Tapi, 'sesuatu' itu bukan sedang dipungutnya, melainkan sedang dimakannya. Dan, sesuatu itu adalah, yang Yuan makan itu ibu dan Hima, adik terakhirku!_

 _Otakku mencoba mencari akal sehatku kembali. Mencoba menepis kemungkinan kalau Yuan berubah menjadi zom- STOP! Otakku stop! Berpikirlah yang normal! Zombie hanya sebuah mitos rakyat, hanya ada di film-film, bukan kenyataan! Tapi, semakin kutepis, semakin pikiran itu melengket di otakku._

 _Yuan dengan aneh mulai mendekatiku. Aku langsung berlari semampuku karena telah mendapati (menurutku) sebuah 'kenyataan' yang langsung saja menyadarkanku._

' _Zombie'_

 _Yang benar saja! Masa' orang-orang, termasuk keluargaku jadi zombie!? Tapi, hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan._

 _Ya, aku berlari untuk menguji apakah Yuan dan anggota keluargaku yang lain sedang mengerjaiku? Mungkin saja ini jebakan untuk membuatku takut karena mungkin ini hari ulang tahunku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tunggu..._

 _._

 _._

 _Ulang tahunku?_

 _._

 _Sekarang, diseluruh dunia sudah pertengahan bulan desember. Berarti, ultahku sudah lewat sekitar 2 atau 1 bulan yang lalu bukan?_

 _Dan ditempat tinggalku, di Indonesia kota T*ngg*r*ng, sekarang sedang musim hujan. Jadi, jika ini jebakan, ini jebakan untuk merayakan apa?_

 _Saat sadar, aku sudah kembali kekamar ibuku. Tapi, ternyata Tuhan memberiku cobaan-lagi-._

 _Sekarang, telah berdiri seorang lagi yang sangat kukenal._

 _Ya._

 _Seseorang itu adalah ayahku sendiri._

 _Mulutnya bersimbah darah. Matanya menatapku dengan aneh. Aku yang sedang panik langsung menuju ke dapur yang salah satu pintu kamar ibuku terhubung dengan dapur. Tepat saat aku melihat sebuah pisau dan teflon, sudut mata kiriku menangkap sebuah siluet seseorang. Saat aku menengok, Yuan ternyata mengikutiku dengan cara jalannya yang aneh!_

 _Sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan._

 _Segera saja aku mengambil pisau ibuku dan memegangnya dengan kedua tanganku. Aku menodongkan pisau tersebut ke arah Yuan._

" _Yu-Yuan. Jika kau sedang mengerjai kakak, sebaiknya kau hentikan!"_

 _Mungkin nada suaraku terdengar kasar, tetapi, otakku tidak bisa tenang seperti sebelumnya. Yuan hanya terus mendekat dengan gayanya yang aneh._

" _Yuan, apa kau mendengarkan -AKH!"_

 _Belum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Yuan sudah menerjangku!_

 _Sontak, aku langsung menghindar, tetapi, takdir seperti mengatakan -jangan-kabur-dalam-situasi-ini-._

 _Entah kesambet apa aku kemarin, sampai-sampai sekarang yang kulakukan bukannya lari menjauh dari Yuan, malah berbalik dan menghadapi Yuan. Sekarang dipikiranku cuma satu..._

' _Hadapi'_

 _Aku yang mulai berani langsung menusuk perut Yuan. Jika dia masih manusia, tentu dia akan bicara. Tapi, dia hanya terdiam dan dari mulutnya menyemburkan darah kearahku. Tunggu! Bukankah di film zombie yang ku tonton, kita tidak boleh terkena darah, cakaran maupun gigitannya!? Berarti, aku bakalan jadi zombie!_

 _Namun, di otakku, aku sudah menekatkan. Jika aku jadi zombie karena terkena darah Yuan, maka aku harus membunuh Yuan dan ayah dulu. Menurutku, lebih baik jadi zombie saat terkena darahnya dari pada digigit dan dicincang oleh mereka dengan mulut dan tangan mereka._

 _Lalu, aku pun menikam perut Yuan berkali-kali. Saat dia sudah lengah, kutendang dia hingga tersungkur beberapa meter di depanku. Tepat didepan kulkas. "Maaf Yuan, hanya tubuhmu yang masih ada di dunia ini." gumamku. Tak terasa, butiran air keluar dari mataku._

 _Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya. Sekarang, di depan pintu kamar ibuku, ayahku—bukan. 'Tubuh' ayahku telah berdiri dan aku yakin dia ingin memakanku, sama seperti tubuh Yuan._

 _Aku yang ingat ada sebuah teflon milik ibu segera mengambil barang tersebut. Tubuh ayahku yang melihatku bergerak, segera ingin menerjangku. Aku yang sudah memegang alat masak ibuku tersebut segera menghempaskan teflon tersebut._

 _BAAAAKK!_

 _Kena!_

 _Perkiraanku benar! Terhempas pas di bagian kiri kepala tubuh ayahku! Segera saja, saat tubuh ayahku terhempas, kutikam perut ayahku berkali-kali, lalu teflon yang sedari tadi kupegang, kupukul ke perutnya berkali-kali._

 _Saat dia seperti tak bisa bergerak, segera kuhempas kepalanya berkali-kali sampai coret_ _otaknya_ _coret seperti mau keluar. Sekarang, zombie ayahku sudah mati. Yang harus kuurus sekarang adalah zombie Yu-_

 _._

 _._

 _Tunggu..._

 _._

 _Bukankah Yuan tersungkur disana? Di depan kulkas? Lalu, kemana dia sekarang? AKH! Jangang-jang-_

" _Grooaaar!"_

 _Syut!_

 _Untung saja! Aku menghindar terkaman Yuan. Sekarang, yang perlu kulakukan adalah..._

 _Duk!_

 _Sepertinya kali ini aku menikam tulang punggung Yuan. Sekarang, kepala—_

" _Arrhhh!"_

 _Se-Sedikit lagi, pasti tadi leherku sudah digigit Yuan. Nah, sekar- Kh! Mana pisauku tadi!?_

 _Setelah mengedarkan pandanganku, ternyata pisau tadi sudah diinjak oleh Yuan! Sepertinya tadi saat aku menghindar gigitan Yuan, genggamanku pada benda tersebut melonggar sehingga terlepas dari tanganku._

 _Aku memundurkan langkahku, sedikit demi sedikit. Berharap keajaiban datang padaku. Dan, doaku kali ini terkabul! Kaki kananku menyenggol sesuatu yang ternyata teflon yang kugunakan menyerang ayahku tadi! Segera saja, saat aku bergerak, zombie Yuan juga bergerak ke arahku._

 _Tetapi, siapa duluan dia dapat. Ternyata, pepatah tersebut cukup benar. Aku yang duluan bergerak langsung menghempaskan teflon yang sudah berada ditanganku ini ke arah kepala Yuan._

 _Saat dia tersungkur-lagi-, segera kupukul kepalanya. Entah ini kebetulan atau apa, Yuan menengokku dan teflon yang ingin kuhempaskan tadi malah tertancap di mulutnya!_

 _Mungkin, jika adegan ini adalah adegan Tom and Jerry, kalian akan terpingkal-pingkal. Tapi, karena ini adalah realita, aku malah mau muntah!_

 _Segera kucabut teflon tersebut dan mengambil pisau tadi yang sudah berada dalam jangkauanku. Maaf jika kalian merasa ngeri, tapi aku segera menancapkan pisau tersebut ke kepala Yuan. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kan? Ya, zombie bisa mati jika kepalanya dihancurkan, jadi, tubuh Yuan juga mati._

 _Aku sudah tak bertenaga, terduduk dengan menatap 2 mayat di depanku dengan tatapan kosong._

 _Aku yakin, jika seseorang melihatku, dia pasti mengatakan mataku terlihat sendu. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Pikiranku sudah kacau. Aku mencoba mengatur napasku. Rasanya ini lebih dari berlari 15 kali keliling rumah._

 _Aku tak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Yang sekarang harus kulakukan adalah… menenangkan diri dan mencoba membuat keputusan. Sebuah keputusan yang menentukan jalan hidupku..._

~ **Flashback end** ~

 **Normal POV**

Sekarang gadis itu, Shiren, sedang mencoba berdiri. Teflon remuk yang dipegangnya ia letakkan di tempat cuci piring. Teflon itu, jika kita lihat sudah tak berbentuk. Benar-benar remuk.

Tapi, yang lebih remuk itu adalah hatinya.

Hati Shiren.

~ **Skip time** ~

Sesudah Shiren mandi dan berkemas, -sekali lagi- dan untuk terakhir kalinya, ia melihat sejumlah deretan mayat.

Ya.

Deretan mayat tersebut adalah anggota keluarga intinya. Ayahnya, ibunya, Yuan dan Hima, mayat-mayat mereka Shiren kumpul dan dibaringkan di ruang keluarga. Mata hitamnya yang sendu mulai memerah.

"Maaf, semuanya. Tapi, ini adalah pilihan Shiren. Mungkin saja Shiren bertemu dengan orang baik yang belum terinfeksi..." gumam Shiren. Tapi, jelas dari keadaannya, ia bicara pada mayat-mayat tersebut.

Setelah membersihkan diri, ia bertekad pergi (baca:berkelana) keluar sana. Jika ia masih di rumahnya, bisa saja kan saat malam hari para zombie menyerbunya? Dan juga, persediaan makanannya terbatas, jadi cepat atau lambat, ia bakalan mati kelaparan.

Setelah menatap lekat-lekat para mayat itu, Shiren menyikut ranselnya yang bukan hanya kelihatannya, tetapi memang sangat berat! Gimana gak berat. Isinya pakaiannya, sisa makanan dan minuman yang ada di rumahnya, peralatan dapur yang kebanyakan tajam, terus sama beberapa buku! Coba bayangkan ransel yang cukup besar dan berat itu kalian yang nyikut. -_-

Tapi, itu semua untuk mempertahankan hidupnya.

Setelah menutup pintu dan pagar rumah sekedarnya, ia berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya yang 'tak jauh dari rumahnya, SD Hanakarushou*****. Shiren tidak tahu apa alasan yang membuat ia ingin pergi ke sekolahnya tersebut. Tapi, yang pasti hatinya sangat ingin ke sana.

Sebetulnya, di rumahnya ada sebuah mobil hitam milik saudari ayahnya dan 2 buah sepeda motor. Lalu, kenapa Shiren gak naik pake salah satu kendaraan tersebut? Hanya 1 jawaban yang ada...

.

.

.

.

.

GAK BISA!

Mana mungkin siswi SD kelas 4 bisa naik motor? Apalagi mobil! Kalo sepeda sih, Shiren punya, tapi,,,,,,

.

.

.

.

rusak.

Jadilah dia memilih berjalan kaki. 'Lebih mudah bersembunyi…' pikir Shiren.

Jalanan sangat sepi, dan… kacau. Entah itu kendaraan, tumbuhan, sampah atau darah… semuanya bertebaran seperti... Ah. Entahlah. Tak bisa digambarkan. Kalau di saat itu ada salah seorang sahabat Shiren yang membaca pikirannya, dia pasti bilang "Bertebaran seperti bulu ketek tak berarti, ya?"

Memang, Shiren mempunyai teman, "kawan" dan sahabat yang kebanyakan suka dan pintar ngelawak. Shiren sendiri, saat mengingat perkataan sahabatnya saat bercerita itu, jadi tertawa sendiri.

"Riko, Riko. Ada-ada aja ceritanya, tuh."

Karena asyik melamun, tanpa Shiren sadari ia telah berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Namun, sekali lagi takdir coba memberi dia kejutan. Kejutan itu adalah—

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

~ **Author ground** ~

Author: GAAAAHHHTSS! KENAPA PUTUS SAMPE DISINI!?

Yuan: Kau sendiri kok yang mutuskan. -_- 'Budeg banget sih otaknya?'-

Ririko: Otakmu tuh yang aja udah kayak apa gitu. -_-

All chara(-Sarah alias Author): 'Dia berani! Kata-katanya terlalu pedas. Diajarin ama orangtuanya gak sih!?'

Author: Ririko jahat~~! Padahal aku udah munculin biodata kamu!

Ririko: Justru kamu tuh yang jahat! Katanya mau munculin karakter yang udah muncul, tapi kok aku ama yang lain gak muncul-muncul!?

Author: Sabar mbak sabar! Kalian bakalan muncul pas chap-

Ririko: Chapter berapa hah!? Chapter 5!? Chapter 20!? Hoo... Aku tau, kami muncul pas chapter ke-1000 kan!?

Kana: Riri- _chan_! Kau berlebihan tau! Syukur-syukur biodata kita duluan yang dimunculin

Ririko: *menghela napas dengan kasar*

Mio: Sebaiknya kau sediakan es batu dulu sebelum memulai acara demomu Riko.

Ririko: Baiklah... Lain kali kucoba saranmu Mio. -_-

Shiren: 'Yang sabar ya teman-teman ; Ganbarimasu!' Oh ya, Sarah. Jelasin tentang tanda bintang tadi donk.

Author: Hah? Yang mana? 'Udah abis dimarahin ama pemain, sekarang pemain lain malah minta hal yang aneh-aneh. Apes deh otakku...'

Dark Sarah: Itu tuh. Yang kata-kata ada bintangnya tuh.

Author: Oh iya ya! Ok, ok! Nih, penjelasannya minna! ^^ *nunjuk-nunjuk papan tulis yang baru dibeli*

~ **Penjelasan** ~

A. 10 tahun (4 SD)* = Si Shiren itu bukannya gak naik kelas, tapi dia lahir 1 tahun di atas Ririko dan Mio. Tapi bulan lahirnya berada di akhir tahun.

B. Sakura Haruta** = Itu salah satu tokoh dari manga Koisuru Futago to Megane no Blue / Love Blue Beetwen Twins and Glasses karya Yamada Daisy-sensei. Itu salah satu manga di majalah komik Nakayoshi. ^^ *promosi*

C. 10 tahun (4 SD)*** = Sama kayak si Shiren, cuman Kana lahir 1 bulan lebih lambat dari Shiren.

D. Momo Haruta**** = Penjelasannya sama kayak Sakura Haruta. Tapi, si Sakura itu tokoh utama+adik kembarnya Momo. Kalo Momo kakak kembarnya Sakura.

E. SD Hanakarushou***** = Imajinasi author alias SD bikinan author. :P

Author: Ok, udah semua. :D Akhir kata...

All chara: Please RnR minna! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**RESIDENT EVIL: HER DREAM**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Film Resident Evil itu bukan punya saya, tapi cerita abal bin ajal (!?) ini punya saya ^^ Resident Evil: Her Dream = SarahMaula157Kila0ooo ( ^_^ )

 **Rated:T** ( **M** untuk jaga-jaga -_- )

 **Warning:** Typo(s) bertebaran, gajeness, si Alice agak OOC, lumayan ngikut cara tulisan author lain jadi sumimasen buat para author senpai lain yang ngerasa saya kopas cara tulisnya , Humornya gak kerasa, dwwl...

 **Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, sedikit Crame and Action, Horror, dll...

 **Notification:**

"Blablabla..." = Bicara biasa (entah pake bahasa Indonesia ato Jepang, silahkan Readers imajinasikan sendiri)

'Blablabla...' = Bicara dalam hati (sama kayak diatas)

" _Blablabla..." / 'Blablabla...' =_ Bicara dalam bahasa Inggris ato sejenisnya

 **Hari/Tanggal pengeditan selesai:** Jum'at, 25 September 2015 (22:31 PM / 10:31 PM) & Selasa, 22 Desember 2015

 **A/N:** Cerita ini saya buat berdasarkan mimpi yang saya alami alias nyata, tapi karena yang namanya juga mimpi dan mimpi itu udah lumayan lama saya alami jadi mohon dimaklumi karena ada yang saya tambah-kurangi dalam cerita ini. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, fanfic ini saya buat MELENCENG dari mimpi saya! Jadi,,, harap maklum ceritanya rada (baca:sangat) GAJE _|| Akhir kata,,,, Happy reading minna! ^_^

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **(Kalo gak suka, jangan maksa baca. Nanti matanya keselek (?!) lho!)**

 **~ Author ground ~**

... Kriik... Kriiik... *suara background*

Mio: Mi-Minna... Sekali lagi, maafkan kami yang kemampuannya benar-benar dibawah rata-rata, tapi tetep ngelanjutin nih fanfic...

Kana: Betul tuh. Sebenernya ya minna, kalo nih fanfic gak terpotong kata-katanya, kalian pasti ngerti+menikmati baca nih fanfic.

Ririko: Betul betul betul! *gaya ala Ipin* Jadi, rencananya nih kami-kami ini mau buat situs ato blog gitu~ Tapi, udah buat pas mau masukin suatu artikel gitu malah gak tau caranya. -_- Jadi, buat kalian yang tau memuat nih fanfic kemana selain ke , tolong kasih tau ya! ^^

Shiren: Yaah,,,, situs apa aja deh. Mau kayak blog kek, halaman kek, situs-situs kek, yang pasti untuk anak remaja ya. -_- Ato, paling gak untuk semua umur tapi dalam pengawasan orang dewasa gitu...~

Dark Sarah: Betul, soalnya entah kenapa si Sarah agak sensitif dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan "itu".

Yuan: Dan soal Panda-san-

Dark Sarah: WOI! KOK KOPAS CARA PANGGILANKU SIH!?

Yuan: Terserah gue donk! -_-

Hima: Cak Luan cok-cok olang Cakalta, deh! -_- = Kak Yuan sok-sok orang Jakarta, deh! -_-

Yuan: OI! Kamu juga jangan ikut-ikutan Hima!

Rasio Sarah: A-Anu... Haahh... Biar aku saja deh. Minna, baik yang silent readers ataupun readers yang aktif, mulai chapter ini balasan reviewnya selalu diakhir cerita, jadi mohon dimaklumi ya! :) Dan, tolong maafkan Sarah karena di chapter ini pun dia kurang aktif -_- Alasannya? Kata Sarahnya " _himitsu_ ".

Hima: Con Leh GO! XD Hepi leding minna! :D = On The GO! XD Happy reading minna! :D

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Meet other friend's : Part 2**

 **Normal POV**

Karena asyik melamun, tanpa Shiren sadari ia telah berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Namun, sekali lagi takdir coba memberi ia kejutan. Kejutan itu adalah—

.

.

.

—terlihat di depan mata Shiren, ada sekumpulan anak perempuan yang berstatus "teman" sekaligus "sahabat" dengan Shiren.

.

.

Shiren masih bengong dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Tiga orang gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu lagi mengobrol dengan mimik wajah yang-lumayan-serius. Mereka terlihat—bukan. Tapi, mereka memang memegang senjata api. Hal lain yang mengejutkan Shiren adalah-

.

Keadaan mereka yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak terlihat-sangat-aneh ataupun sakit.

Shiren segera sadar dari lamunannya dan segera menuju ke tempat sekumpulan gadis itu dengan berlari kecil. Tapi, tentu saja ia menuju ke sana dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Kalian tahu 'kan, kalau kita-terkadang-tidak boleh menilai sesuatu hanya dengan sekali lihat?

.

.

.

.

Berjalan

.

Menunduk

.

Merangkak seperti tentara

.

Berjalan lagi

.

Menunduk-lagi-

.

Merangkak seperti tentara-lagi-

.

Itulah yang sekarang dilakukan si Shiren. Dia sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak di lapangan/taman sekolahnya untuk bersembunyi dari para sahabatnya-mungkin-itu. Ada satu kata atau kalimat yang tepat menggambarkan tingkah si Shiren sekarang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maling

.

.

.

.

Yap! Kalimat itu memang pas buat menggambarkan gerak-gerik si Shiren dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hebatnya lagi, meski Shiren ngebuat suara gemerisik di sana-sini, mereka malah tetap fokus berbincang—walaupun sesekali menengok sekelilingnya.

Shiren hanya bisa mendesah dengan raut wajah yang-sangat-kusut. Setelah mendesah dengan mata tertutup, ia lalu melihat ke arah kumpulan sahabatnya lagi untuk melihat gerak-gerik mereka—walaupun Shiren gak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Tepat setelah 5 detik melihat kumpulan tersebut, Shiren menyadari ada kejanggalan. Ya. Seseorang dari ketiga sahabatnya tersebut menghilang, tetapi mereka yang tersisa tetap berbincang dengan suasana dan mimik muka seperti tadi.

Otak Shiren masih buntu, sampai beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari alasan kenapa mereka tadi seperti itu.

Itu karena—

CKREK

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, makhluk _baka_ nan menjijikan?"

—Shiren baru sadar bahwa mereka hanya 'berpura-pura'.

Shiren yang merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut langsung menengok dengan berbagai alasan. Salah satunya adalah, karena takut segera 'dihabisi' dengan pemilik suara—yang terdengar cempreng sekaligus nge-bass disaat yang bersamaan—tersebut (karena tadi ia mendengar pemilik suara tersebut seperti sedang menarik pelatuk untuk menembak).

Saat keduanya saling menengok,

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

~ **Skip time** ~

\- **Di lapangan sekolah** -

"O-Ooohh,,,,..." Ujar ketiga anak perempuan yang ada disana dengan kompak, sedangkan satu anak perempuan lagi, dengan rambut ikalnya yang berwarna charlotte, sedang berdiri, diam menatap reaksi ketiga cewek yang ada didepannya yang memiliki status "teman" sekaligus "sahabat" dengannya.

Saat ini mereka sedang mengobrol-dengan sedikit santai-didepan salah satu teras kelas di salah satu gedung sekolah mereka yang pintu kelas tersebut berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan sekolah mereka.

Lah? Gimana mereka bisa akur seperti itu? Bukankah tadi, keadaan yang sedang dialami Shiren sedang lumayan (baca:sangat) menegangkan? Sepertinya kita (baca:author) melewatkan sesuatu. Mari kita tengok kembali yang terjadi sebelumnya.

~ **Flashback** ~

 **(masih) Normal POV**

 _Saat keduanya saling menengok,_

" _Eh?"_

" _Eh?"_

 _Shiren dan pemilik suara tadi kaget._

 _Suasana hening sejenak. Kedua cewek lainnya masih heran dengan sahabat mereka yang tadinya mengeluarkan aura kecurigaan plus membunuh, tiba-tiba hanya mengeluarkan kata 'Eh?' bersama dengan sesuatu yang hendak 'dihabisi'nya tersebut. Mereka merasa heran karena sesuatu yang akan 'dihabisi' sahabat mereka itu tidak dapat mereka lihat karena terhalang semak-semak yang ada di pinggir lapangan sekolah mereka._

 _Shiren memecahkan keheningan yang ada di antara mereka dengan mencoba berdiri—dengan hati-hati. Anak perempuan yang ada di depannya, yang memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna hijau tosca ini masih kebingungan dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Saat Shiren mencoba berdiri, gadis tersebut tetap menodongkan senjata yang sedari tadi ia persiapkan untuk 'menghabisi' Shiren_ _—_ _karena tadi ia tidak tahu._

" _Sh-Shiren, kah?" tanya cewek bersurai hijau tosca tadi. Senjata yang sedari tadi ia todongkan ke arah Shiren mulai diturunkannya._

" _EH!?"_

 _Kedua cewek yang lain kaget ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu. Rasanya, ekspresi mereka seperti mendengar sahabatnya itu mengucapkan caciannya yang terpedas—karena, sahabat mereka yang bersurai hijau tosca tersebut 'jago' mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti 'itu'. Mereka masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang sedang berbicara dengan gadis hijau tosca tersebut. Mereka terdiam cukup lama setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi dengan bersamaan._

 _Shiren yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dalam (meng)hening(kan cipta (?) ) mulai mendapat ide untuk menjelaskan semuanya ke mereka._

" _A-Anu,_ minna _. Aku akan menjelaskan segala yang telah kualami, tapi sebelum itu, aku yakin kalau aku terinfeksi. Karena, beberapa jam yang lalu, aku terkena cipratan darah yang bisa dibilang, yaah, cukup banyak. Apakah itu artinya, aku akan jadi salah satu dari 'mereka' juga beberapa jam nanti?" tanya Shiren dengan cukup panjang._

 _Mereka bertiga hanya melongo dengan penjelasan Shiren tadi. Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari kedua cewek yang rambutnya bersurai pirang angkat bicara. "Ano... Sebelum kamu menjelaskan tentang tadi, kamu itu betulan si Shiren?"_

 _Shiren langsung menengok ke arah suara tadi, dan langsung mengangguk ceria setelah melihat siapa yang tadi bertanya._

 _Salah satu dari kedua cewek tadi, yang berambut ungu tua diurai mengawali lanjutan percakapan antara Shiren dan sahabatnya yang bersurai pirang, yang keberadaannya tepat disebelahnya._

" _Jadi, bagaimana kamu bisa terkena simbahan darah tersebut, Ren?"_

 _Baru saja Shiren akan ancang-ancang mempersiapkan mulutnya untuk menceritakan pengalaman_ assassin _-nya, tindakannya tersebut langsung dicegat oleh perkataan gadis bersurai hijau tosca dihadapannya. "Eh, sebelum cerita tentang ini-itu, mending cari tempat duduk dulu deh. Kalo berdiri terus, kita-kita ni kayak lagi kena ambeien tau!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Inilah maksud author dan Shiren, bahwa gadis bersurai hijau ini, emang paling jago ngelawak, sekaligus mengeluarkan opininya yang "lembu~ut" banget -_-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah menentukan tempat duduk untuk nge'rumpi' yang aman, barulah Shiren menceritakan segala kejadian yang dialaminya..._

~ **Flashback end** ~

 **Mio POV**

Aku tertegun mendengar ceri-ah, bukan. Bukan cerita, tapi, pengalaman Shiren. Setelah tadi aku, Kana- _chan_ dan Riri ber-oh berjamaah, kami terdiam cukup lama. Dari tadi, sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, Shiren bercerita tentang pengalamannya dan baru sekitar 1 menit yang lalu ia selesai bercerita sekaligus, dalam satu menit itulah kami semua terdiam. Tak ada salah satu dari kami bertiga (-Shiren) yang mau menceritakan pengalamannya—setidaknya kalian bisa menyebutnya "kejadian".

Yaah… kuakui saja, sebenarnya aku sudah bertemu Kana- _chan_ dan Ririko (yang namanya sering kusingkat Riri) sekitar 1-2 jam yang lalu. Saat kami bertemu di depan suatu supermarket, kami hanya saling menanyakan keadaan kami dan tidak bercerita tentang kejadian yang kami alami sebelumnya. Setelah itu pun, kami hanya langsung pergi ke kantor polisi terdekat untuk mengecek senjata api disana.

Yang tadi kami ceritakan ke Shiren pun-sebelum Shiren menceritakan pengalamannya-, hanya tentang pertemuan kami.

Aku bingung ingin mengatakan apa, tapi, aku merasa sedikit ganjal dengan pengalaman Shiren tadi. Sepertinya, ia menyembunyikan sesuatu seperti, apakah ia tidak menangis? Menangis disaat ia telah membunuh 'tubuh' keluarganya sendiri? Aku masih penasaran dengan itu.

Hah? Menceritakan? Tidak. Shiren tidak menceritakan itu. Malah, di semua pengalaman yang dia ceritakan kembali pada kami itu, aku, atau lebih tepatnya kami (aku, Kana- _chan_ dan Riri), tidak mendengar ada kata "menangis" keluar dari mulutnya.

Memang, tadi kami (-Shiren) saling berpandang (+mengerutkan kening) setelah beberapa detik Shiren menyelesaikan 'cerita'nya tersebut. Lalu Riri, si cewek rambut hijau tosca yang memang dasarnya punya sisi 'lain' kayak preman, segera menanyakan pertanyaan dengan gaya bicaranya yang (mungkin memang sengaja) dicampur dengan gaya bicara anak J*k*rt*.

"Eh, Shiren. Emang habis ngebunuh keluargamu, elu gak nangis ya?"

PREEET!

Kata-kata tersebut meluncur dengan mulusnya dari mulutnya Riri. Nih anak, memang sahabatku sih, tapi, bisa gak sih, sesorang ngajarin dia berbahasa dengan lebih baik? Tadi aja, dia nyebutin salah satu nama penyakit cuma gara-gara kelamaan berdiri.

Lalu, Shiren cuma jawab, "Gak. Mungkin karena saking syoknya, kali," sambil ngangkat kedua bahunya. Tapi, aku yakin sekali, kalau aku sempat melihat saat Shiren menjawab, matanya tampak sangat sendu. Tapi, hanya untuk sekilas. Karena, setelah itu dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya, melihat langit, mungkin untuk menenangkan pikirannya, begitulah pikirku saat itu.

Aku yakin Shiren menyembunyikan beberapa penggalan 'cerita'nya. Mungkin, jika orang berpikir terlalu negatif, mereka akan berpikir kalau Shiren menyembunyikan penggalan 'cerita'nya hanya untuk menarik perhatian orang lain.

Tapi, aku tidak berpikir begitu.

Shiren bukanlah orang yang senang kalau dirinya populer. Walaupun dia memang merasa kesepian, tapi dia tidak suka kalau dirinya menarik perhatian orang. Analisisnya bilang, jika dia populer, maka akan ada yang iri padanya. Konyol memang. Tapi, setidaknya, dia juga memikirkan perasaan orang lain, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GHAAAAATS!

Kenapa suasananya sehening ini, sih? Kalo Ririko pasti mecahin nih keheningan dengan bilang, "Uy, kok kita-kita pada diem aja, sih? Kita kayak lagi ngelaksanain mengheningkan cipta, tau!" Tapi, sekarang malah gak ada satu pun yang bersuara.

Memang, aku kadang lebih suka kalo suasana itu hening. Tapi, heningnya itu hening yang damai. Gak kayak gini! Ya ampun... Kalo kayak gini, aku ceritain aja deh pengalamanku. Habis, udah sekitar 7 menit kami berdiam diri. Masih dalam posisi tadi pula! Aku tau, si Shiren itu lebih suka berdiri daripada duduk. Tapi, apa kakinya gak keram, tuh, berdiri dari 23 menit yang lalu? 23 menit yang lalu, lho!

Haaah... Untung yang tadi bicara cuma innerku doank alias hatiku. kalo gak, aku yang gak biasanya marah, nanti malah dibilang kerasukan. Udah dunia kena virus yang gak jelas asalnya, aku yang gak kena virusnya malah kerasukan. Apa nanti kata zombie? Yaah, bersikap tenang itu memang kebiasaanku, sih.

Akhirnya, setelah mendesah panjang, aku akhirnya angkat bicara.

" _Nee_ , daripada diam kayak gini terus, mending kita ceritain aja pengalaman pas kita baru tau dunia kita udah berubah. Gimana? Siapa yang mau duluan?"

.

.

.

Hening.

Tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan, kecuali Shiren tentunya. Karena tadi dialah yang memulai percakapan tentang 'pengalaman saat dunia berubah'. Aku yang bingung akhirnya pasrah harus menjadikan diriku sendiri sebagai 'kambing hitam' dalam ajakanku sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memulai menceritakan pengalamanku, deh. Tentunya, memulai setelah Shiren," ujarku dengan enteng.

Lalu, mereka bertiga memberikan pandangan muka yang berbeda.

Kalau menurutku, Shiren memberikan pandangan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Tetapi, aku masih bisa melihat tatapan lain darinya, entah apa tatapan lain itu.

Lalu, Kana- _chan_. Aku sangat bisa menebak wajah sahabatku yang satu ini. Dia memberikan pandangan seperti _tak-apa-apa-jika-kau-ceritakan?_ padaku.

Lain halnya dengan Ririko. Aku seperti melihat tatapan seorang anak kecil bersiap mendengarkan dongeng pengantar tidur. Memang, wajahnya memasang mimik muka seperti sedikit terkejut. Tapi, aku mengetahui niatnya yang sesungguhnya dari bola matanya yang bersinar-sinar seperti di _anime_ dan _manga_. Seolah ada sebuah bintang menghinggap tepat di tengah kedua matanya.

Tunggu.

Ada apa dengan diriku?

Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak liat _anime_ dan _manga._ Sampai-sampai, disaat dunia mulai berubah, aku masih kayak gini...

"Tapi, ada satu syarat," aku berujar tiba-tiba. Mereka refleks menatapku penasaran.

"Yaah,,,, syaratku ini gak berlaku untuk Shiren. Tentunya," lanjutku.

"Kenapa cuma gak berlaku untukku?" tanya Shiren. Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi tertahan karena akhirnya Shiren ber-oh-ria. Kadang-kadang, sahabatku yang satu ini bisa tahu apa maksudku, tapi,,, lebih sering, sih, gak ngerti... -_-

"Eh, Shi- _chan_ , kok elu malah ngucapin kata 'oh' sih? Jangan-jangan, lu punya kekuatan gaib lagi."

Nah, yang tadi ngomong-dengan logat anak J*k*rt*nya itu bukan aku, bukan juga Shiren atau Kana- _chan_ , melainkan si Ririko. Belum sempat aku mikir untuk menyahut ucapannya, ada orang lain yang nyahut, kayak pake toa. Aku yakin kalo orang itu adalah—

"Shi- _chan_ , Shi- _chan_. Lu kira gue **SHIN-CHAN** GITU!?"

—Shiren, orang yang suaranya paling nyaring yang pernah kutemui, sekaligus menjadi sahabatku.

Ririko emang gak pernah jera manggil Shiren dengan sebutan kayak gitu. Banyaklah alasannya. Kalo manggil "Shiren" tok doank, katanya kependekan. Kalo manggil "Shiren- _chan_ ", kepanjangan. Nah, pas dapet yang 'pas', gak lebih gak kurang, gak juga mahal ato murah, Shirennya keberatan. Itupun, sehari setelah dia dipanggil kayak gitu baru nyadar, kalo nama panggilan dari Ririko untuk dia mirip kayak panggilan tokoh di animasi "Shin-chan". Ribet, kan, jadinya? Sudahlah, lanjut lagi ke peristiwa tadi. -_-

"He-Hey, kapan lanjutnya, nih? Dan juga, Shiren- _chan_ , kamu gak duduk? Dari tadi berdiri terus, lho. Kayak lagi kena ambeien aja."

Bukan aku, bukan Shiren, bukan Riri, bukan sihir, bukan juga sulap (!?). Shiren yang lagi mengusahakan pembasmiannya terhadap Riri, seketika jadi naik darah—lagi.

Kana- _chan_ yang tadi tenang-tenang aja jadi merinding saat ditatap oleh Shiren. Ya ampun, jika ini berlanjut, kapan habisnya cerita yang belum bahkan dimulai?

Haaaaaaaahhhhhhh...

Sepertinya, aku akan membiarkan keadaan dalam situasi seperti ini dulu untuk beberapa saat nanti.

Bukankah, setidaknya itu bisa-sedikit-menghilangkan kecemasan kami akan dunia ini?

Yaaahh,,, setidaknya, nanti saja kami menceritakan pengalaman kami. Karena—

—pasti ada kesedihan di setiap 'cerita' kami, termasuk aku.

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

~ **Author ground** ~

Shiren: Fuaaaah! Akhirnya selesai~~!

Mio: Hmm... Di chapter ini,POV-nya kebanyakan aku? Hei, Raha, Sawa. Mana Sarah? Aku mau nanya tentang chapter depan nih.

Rasio Sarah & Dark Sarah: *nunjuk gundukan selimut di dalam ruang akting mereka (kalian bisa menyebutnya "studio" mereka)*

Yuan & Ririko: Ya elah... -_- _||

Kana: Yak! Ada yang lebih penting lagi nih! Di kertas ini tertulis—

Ririko: Wasiat Sarah?

Kana & Rasio Sarah: Bukan! /\

Ririko: Lah, terus apa donk? Kamu bilang "Di kertas ini tertulis-". Nah, biasanya yang kayak gitu kan cuma surat wasiat doank. Diliat dari kondisi Sarah yang ditimbun segunung selimut itu aja, udah pasti kan dia mau-

Dark Sarah: GAK KAYAK GITU JUGA KALEEEE! Kata-kata kayak gitu gak cuma di surat wasiat, di pengumuman ada, di surat ada, di pidato ada, bla bla blaa...

Shiren & Kana: A-Anu... *gak bisa masuk ke 'perbincangan' mereka*

Yuan: Karena mereka lagi asyik ngerumpi, aku aja deh yang bacain. Oke, isi kertas tadi yang mau dibacakan Kana- _senpai_ adalah pesan-pesan terakhir sebelum Sarah masuk ke 'selimut gunung himalaya'nya. Di kertas ini tertulis,,,,, ng,,,,,, eh? Ya elah, gini sih aku yang nyampe'in. -_-

Yina: Sssshhh,,,,, ssssshhhh,,,,,,, = Emang kamu kok yang disuruh nyampein. Kalo kamu bacain yang di kertas, readers pada gak ngerti *ngasih pandangan sweatdrop ke Yuan*

Yuan: 'Nih ular bicara apa sih?' *mandang Yina balik dengan tatapan sweatdrop* Yaaahh,,,,, supaya kalian ngerti, aku akan bacakan yang tertulis disini. Hmm,,,,, kata Sarah, "Bagi yang ngebacakan nih surat, bilang ke readers and another author kalo aku lagi kena penyakit langka, penyakit "Tidur seribu tahun". -" Heh? Emang ada penyakit kayak gitu? Palingan dia cuma lagi demen tidur. -_- Terus, "-Dan juga, pas chapter depan aku mau ngasih (mungkin beberapa) pertanyaan untuk para readers. Dah, segini dulu. Kudoa'kan bagi yang bacain nih surat moga-moga-"... Kriik, kriiik... WHAT THE HEEEELLL!? Kan diceritanya aku emang udah jadi zombie! Udah ah! Pergi dulu! Assalamualaikum! *ngelempar kertas tadi*

Yina: *mungut kertas tadi* Sssshhh...? = Apa sih yang dibacanya tadi...? *ngebaca dengan seksama* ...! *kaget* ... *ngebaca lagi* Fyuuuhh... *nyeka air k*r*ng*t. Yaahh,,,, si Yuan nih, gak baca ampe akhir. -_- Oh ya, kalian pasti bingung aku bicara kayak gini. Yaaah,,,, mumpung gak ada orang, aku pake 'sihir'ku aja. Yang bisa kuberitahu, hanya 1. Yang tau aku bisa begini cuma Sarah. Hah? Majikanku? Gak. Si Raha gak tau. Yoosshh! Lanjut lagi! ^^ Si Yuan itu gak baca ampe akhir. Lanjutannya gini, "Kudoakan bagi yang bacain nih surat moga-moga jadi zombie.". Sebetulnya, dipojokan kertas, kecil lagi tulisannya, si Sarah nulis, "Catatan: Cara jadi zombienya yang adem-ayem. Gak brutal-brutal amat kok ^^", gitu. Yaaahh,,,, segitu dulu _minna_. ^^ _Sayonara to arigatou!_ ^^ = Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa! ^^ Lah, aku kan ngelanjutin baca tuh surat, berarti... Udah lah! Pliss ripiwnya ya! ^^~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author: *menguap karena baru bangun tidur* Hmm... Udah jam 4 sore ya. Lho? Kok pada gak ada semua? Udah pada pulang? Ato, lagi jalan beli simpanan makanan untuk di studio? *bangun, terus mondar-mandir di depan meja kerja* Eh, Kertas? Kok masih kebungkus? Seharusnya, dalam satu chapter kan, semua bungkusan kertas ini udah kebuka semua. Emang kertas apa sih nih? Ah, judulnya dibelakang ya? Hm... *membaca dengan cermat*...Kriik, kriiiiiiik... 'S-Si-Sialaaaann...' KOK MALAH KERTAS REVIEW SIH YANG BELUM KEBUKA!? Gini caranya, AKU JUGA YANG NGERJAIIIIIN! UDAH AKU YANG SIAPKAN, AKU JUGA YANG NGERJAIN! AAAAHHH! AWAAS KALIAN DI CHAPTER DEPAN!

 **Sementara itu...**

Ibu rumah tangga sebelah: Kok, kayaknya ada yang teriak ya dek? Oh ya, sebelah itu studio ya. Bukannya, sekarang gak ada orangnya lagi jam segini?

Adek tetangga sebelah: Gak tau mah. Studio sana emang ramenya gak ketulungan. -_- Nanti adek ajak temen-temen main kesana boleh?

Ibu rumah tangga sebelah: Boleh. Tapi, tanya dulu yang punya. Kalo gak siap-siap, nanti orangnya kerepotan.

 **Sementara itu, orang yang dibicarakan...**

Author: Haaduuuuhhh,,,,,,, gini caranya, aku kerepotan donk. Ah! Biarin aja deh! Hmm,,,,, *ngebuka layar khusus review(?)*

 **A/N:** Nah, karena para budak saya, alias OC saya, udah pada pulangan, jadi kolom balasan reviewnya seperti yang dibawah ^^ Kalo misalnya ada dua orang ato lebih, kolom reviewnya ya kayak di "Author ground" :) Jadi, mohon dipahami ya~ /plak

 **~ Panda Dayo ~**

Moshi-moshi Panda(- _senpai_ )!~ ^_^ Oooohhh,,,, gpp kok. Semua orang pasti ada yang telat ^^ (bahkan saya sendiri pun pernah telat 2 chapter baca fic Panda _|| )

Yaaahh,,,,, kalo ada film aslinya sih (kalo ada yang mau ngeproduserin -_- ), saya kengerian. Kalo itu versi "Tom and Jerry", saya malah ketawa-ketiwi gaje (masih mengkhayal). Panda malah seneng? Pemirsa, apakah Panda(- _senpai_ ) seorang Yandere? *gaya ala MC "Silet"* Bercanda, bercanda. Wkwkwk... :P

Eeeehhhh? Masa' sih bikin Panda ngakak? Waduh, saya malah gak tau lho. Ok, saran Panda akan saya usahakan! ^^ (menurut Panda, di chapter ini udah belum?) Gpp kok :) Kan, kalo ada yang mau nge-review, itu berarti peduli! :D ^_^ _Arigatou ookiku kansha_ Panda!~~ :D O:)

Nah, ini yang mau saya tanyain ke Panda. Menurut logika saya, memang (agak) aneh, anak kelas 4 SD udah naik mobil. Tapi,,,,,, TAPIII...! *nenangin diri dulu* Jujur saja, setiap saya bersumpah, entah itu demi apa, saya gak pernah berbohong. Jadi, SUMPAH DEMI ALLAH SWT. DAN SUMPAH DEMI PERMEN YANG SAYA MAKAN SAAT INI(?),,,,,,,,,,,,,, *nenangin diri lagi*

Di-Di m-mimpi s-say-ya i-itu, SAYA NAIK+NGENDARAIIN MOBIL, PANDA! *makan obat bius(!?)* Jadi, saat di chapter depan(-depannya lagi) Panda baca ada bagian si Shiren dkk. naik plus ngendaraiin mobil, itu bukan karena saya kopas kata-kata Panda, tapi…... Di mimpi saya memang ada "adegan" itu. Jadi, mohon di pahami ya... *ngelap air keringat panas-dingin Awards(?)* ... *nyadar akan sesuatu* K-Kok, saya malah spoiler ya?... Ya sudahlah, sekali-kali saya kasih spoiler. (Wkwkwk :P )

 _Arigatou_ selalu atas dukungannya, Panda!~ ^_^ Panda juga, tetap lanjutin karya-karya Panda ya! ^_^ :D

 **~ sieg2013 ~**

Moshi-moshi Sieg- _san_! ^^ (apa mungkin saya panggil Dimas- _san_ aja ya? Yaaahh,,,, terserah Anda saja lah :) ^_^ )

Eh? Deadpool? Waaahh,,,,, bisa tuh! :D Tapi,,,, sayangnya ini bukan dunia Marvel Jadi, mungkin kalo misalnya saya ada kesempatan, mungkin saya bisa bikin cerita yang kayak gitu. :) (kalo ada yang tertarik... sih... -_- )

Iya! :) Mudah-mudahan, saya bisa ngelanjutin semua (kalo iya) cerita saya ampe habis! ^_^ Terima kasih atas dukungannya! :D Sieg- _san_ juga berusaha juga ya! :)

 **Kazuki Ichika ~**

Moshi-moshi Chika- _chan_! ^^ ( **A/N:** Saya emang sengaja manggil dia "Chika- _chan_ ". Pertama, karena dia cewek. Kedua, saya udah tanya ke orangnya dan dia maunya dipanggil kayak gitu ^^ Plus, kami sahabatan di dunia nyata ya, bukan dumay. Chikanya aja yg belum punya/bikin user.) Hehehe~ ^_^ Terima kasih atas dukungan dan pujiannya!~ :D Yaahh,,,,, seperti yg dibilang Chika, kami di duta(dunia nyata) memang udah bersahabat beberapa tahun. (di duta ya, bukan kedutaan (?) )

 **Kalimat atau Pembicaraan Penutup:** Yak! Segini dulu di chapter kali ini. Dan, perlu saya jelaskan, saya nanti bakalan update ulang chapter-chapter sebelumnya karena saya merasa jika para readers baca yg udah ada, saya yakin 100000000%, kalo kalian gak bakalan ngerti sepenuhnya.

Tapi, saya bakalan update ulang pas fic saya udah gak keputus lagi kayak sekarang.

Jadi, jika di summary, saya suruh kalian baca langsung ke chapter 'sekian', itu berarti chapter 1-nya disana. ^^

Yah,,,, kalo tetep mau baca dari awal sih, gak pa-pa juga (asal kalian kuat aja baca cerita yg abstrak bin gaje itu...) Dan, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf jika kalian jadi ngebacanya 'tumpang-tindih', dan mohon jangan salahkan saya karena saya masih newbi, jadi wajar kan dikasih 'pelajaran' ama mbah Fanfiction. net-nya? *Devil's mode : ON*

Sekali lagi, sekian, maaf dan terima kasih. _Jaa, sayonara to oyasuminasai!_ ( **A/N:** Saya nyelesein ini pas malem kira-kira jam setengah sebelas. Besoknya SMP saya libur sih... Hehe~ :P *cengir lima jari ala Naruto*)


	4. Chapter 4

**RESIDENT EVIL: HER DREAM**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Film Resident Evil itu bukan punya saya, tapi cerita abal bin ajal (!?) ini punya saya ^^ Resident Evil: Her Dream= Sarah Maula 157 ( ^_^ )

 **Rated:T** ( **M** untuk jaga-jaga -_- )

 **Warning:** Typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, si Alice agak OOC, lumayan ngikut cara tulisan author lain jadi sumimasen ya buat para author senpai lain yang ngerasa saya kopas cara tulisnya , Humornya gak kerasa, dwwl...

 **Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, sedikit Crame and Action, Horor, dll...

 **Notification:**

"Blablabla..." = Bicara biasa (entah pake bahasa Indonesia ato Jepang, silahkan Readers imajinasikan sendiri)

'Blalblabla...' = Bicara dalam hati (sama kayak diatas)

" _Blablabla..." / 'Blablabla...' =_ Bicara dalam bahasa Inggris ato sejenisnya

 **Hari/Tanggal pengeditan selesai:** Selasa, 21 Maret 2017 (Pokoknya pagi menjelang siang. Gak ingat kapan awal buat nih chapter… _|| )

 **A/N:** Cerita ini saya buat berdasarkan mimpi yang saya alami alias nyata, tapi karena yang namanya juga mimpi dan mimpi itu udah lumayan lama saya alami jadi mohon dimaklumi karena ada yang saya tambah-kurangi dalam cerita ini. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, fanfic ini saya buat MELENCENG dari mimpi saya! Jadi,,,, harap maklum ceritanya rada (baca:sangat) GAJE _|| Akhir kata,,,, Happy reading minna! ^_^

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **(Kalo gak suka, jangan maksa baca. Nanti matanya keselek(?!) lho!)**

 **~ Author ground ~**

... Kriik... Kriiik... *suara background*

Author: Anu,,,,, tanpa banyak cek-cok bin encok (?) lagi, langsung OTG (On The Go) ala L'Vices-san aja. Saya gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. -_- Pasrah aja sama yang di atas karena fanfic saya masih keputus terus kata-katanya. Hah? Bukan burung! Maksud saya, sama yang berkuasa.

Nanya yang lain pada kemana? Lagi pada di kandang masing-masing. Saya bermalam di studio ini (hanya di khayalan saya, bukan di duta). Jadi,,,,,, saya ingatkan sekali lagi, bagi yang gak kuat, lambaikan kedua tangan anda ke layar gadget anda. Bagi yang masih waras, wajib melakukan hal tersebut. /PLAK Oke, oke. Tanpa basa-basi lagi (sebenernya gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi _|| ), happy reading minna... *MaDeSu mode : ON*

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Hey, guys! We here! Pt. 1**

 **Shiren POV**

Haaaahhh... Kenapa aku dan sahabat-sahabatku mempunyai sifat suka melawak ya? Sampai-sampai, saat dunia sudah hampir mati, kami masih sempat-sempatnya bercandaan. Hhhhhhh... Stress aku kalau kelamaan mikirin itu terus.

Tapi, sesaat, rasanya ada yang aneh pada diriku… Entahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Saat ini, kami berada di depan koperasi, yang bersebelahan dengan ruang guru.

Kami berkumpul disini setelah saling bercerita yang menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam. Itu pun belum selesai. Karena, saat Mio akan menjelaskan sesuatu, kami malah saling bercanda. Dan, akhirnya malah melupakan Mio dengan penjelasannya yang belum diterangkan, dan digantikan dengan 'acara' mencekik dariku. Haaaahhh... Aku sekarang juga malah lupa apa yang ingin dijelaskan si Mio tadi. Biasa, orang pikunan emang begini. /plak

Kembali ke alur.

Jadi, kurang dari semenit kami telah berdiri disini. Karena, jarak antara tempat kami ngerumpi tadi dengan koperasi sekolah kurang dari 20 langkah. Jadi, tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu.

Aku juga tidak tahu apa alasan kami malah pergi ke koperasi sekolah. Mungkin, mencari cemilan yang tersisa? Tapi, pada akhirnya kami hanya bisa terdiam di depan pintu koperasi karena pintunya terkunci.

"Ekhem! Jadi,,,,, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" tanyaku mengawali pembicaraan.

"Entahlah. Aku tadi ngajak kalian kesini agar pantat kita gak gepeng. Itu saja kok." Jawab Ririko.

"Maksudmu apa, Ri?" tanyaku dengan tampang Devil.

"Lah? Niatku baik, kan?"

"Haaaahhh... Dasar..." ujar Mio speechless.

Aku melirik ruang guru yang berada di samping kiri koperasi. Di dinding antara ruang guru dan koperasi ada sebuah benda berbentuk bundar yang melekat di dinding tersebut. Ya, sebuah bel sekolah. Di bawah benda tersebut ada persegi kecil berwarna merah yang aku yakini adalah tombol untuk membunyikan bel sekolah tersebut. Aku hanya menatap benda tersebut lalu beralih melirik ketiga sahabatku yang masih berdebat tentang niat baik Ririko tadi.

"Hei,

Apa bel sekolah kita itu masih berfungsi..?"

Mereka terdiam dan menatapku.

"Entahlah. Mungkin masih." Ucap Ririko.

"Memang masih. Lihat. Tombol pembunyi bel ini masih menyala!" ucap Kana—sedikit—riang sambil menunjuk persegi kecil tadi.

"Kenapa menanyakan itu?" tanya Mio sambil menepuk pelan pundak kananku.

"A…. Aku punya ide..!

Ta-tapi mungkin kalian…. tidak setuju….."

... Kriik... Kriiik...

Semua diam menatapku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan, tapi yang pasti—

"Ide apaan, Ren?" Suara Riko, pasti.

—mereka akan bertanya tentang ideku…

"Iya, Ren! Ide apaan? Kasih tau!"

"Idemu tentang apa, Ren?"

….

Mati aku…

(Dan, dengan bodohnya, aku keceplosan… ditambah, nada bicaraku pun-sepertinya-terdengar riang…)

"Anu,,,,,, menurutku kita harus menyalakan bel sekolah itu! Jadi, kita kan bisa mengetahui apakah ada yang masih hidup atau gak. Gimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

Semua terasa membeku…..

Waktu terasa berhenti…..

Yang lebih parah…—

"HAAAAAHH!?"

—mereka pasti akan protes. Pasrah aja deh…..

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

~ **Author ground** ~

Author: Yak! Sekian dari chapter ini. Awalnya, saya menduga chapter ini bakalan puaanjaaanngg banget. Tapi, terlintas di otak saya, 'Segini aje kali, ye?'. Lalu, saya putus deh sampe sini. Memang part 1 kok. Kalo rencana saya, tentang chapter ini ada 2 part. Tapi, gak tau ke depannya. Kan, manusia hanya bisa merencanakan dan berusaha, Tuhan yang menentukan ^^ Jadi, yaahh mohon dimaklumi deh. Ya? Ya? *Puppy Eyes no Jutsu*

Apa ada yang kangen para anak buah saya? Tanya kabar, gitu? Mereka gak balik-balik setelah nih syuting selesai. Main nyelonong aja… -_- Tapi, saya puas marah-marah gaje ama mereka pas lagi syuting! :D /plak #balik_ke_duta_mbak

Oke, sebenarnya, saya melanjutkan mengetik chapter ini setelah beberapa bulan. Benar-benar, saya merasa bersalah karena menelantarkan fic ini. _Demo, shikatanai yo_ , sebelum-sebelumnya banyak tugas yang melanda diri saya, kayak air tsunami gitu. Entah itu kerja kelompok, tugas individu, tari-menari, nyanyi-menyanyi, buat kliping, makalah, simulasi, UTS, apalah ini-itu lagi. Alhamdulillah, dapet waktu luang juga. Btw, nanti bukan update chapter selanjutnya, saya mau konfirmasi tentang sesuatu. Jadi, part 2-nya kepending, gak apa-apa kan? Demi kejelasan sang author yang gaje ini bersama ficnya

Oke! Langsung saja ke kolom review! :D *ngebuka layar khusus review pt.2*

**Panda Dayo**

Moshi-moshi, Panda! ^_^ Uuumm... Panda-san, saya lagi kangen Panda. Jadi, di review ini boleh saya panggil "Panda nee-san"? (udah tau percuma tanya, masih juga tanya... -_- ) karena saya yakin jawabannya bakalan datang setelahnya, jadi saya bakalan maksa Panda supaya setuju. Ya? Ya!? #maksa /plak

PANDAAA NEE-SAAAANN! HUUUAAAAAA! GOMENNASAI! SUMIMASEN KUDASAIII! Lama hiatus, trus ganti user lagi! Mohon maafkan kouhaimu yang sangat gaje ini! Tapi, penjelasannya akan saya paparkan di update-an nanti. Jadi, mohon bersabar ya, Panda... T_T

Ah, iya. Saran dari Panda memang T.O.P, kok! Makasih banyak sarannya! Saya berutang banyak sama Panda! /hidup Panda!/

Terima kasih atas dukungannya Panda! Panda juga _ganbatte, ne_! O:)

**Rhesa**

HUUUOOOOOO! Berkunjung juga kamu, Rhes. Btw, perkenalan sekilas, Rhesa ini juga teman deket-& saya nganggap dia sahabat-saya di duta ^_^

Hehe~ makasih banyak! Dipaksa, ya? Iya, aku ngebuat nih fic berdasarkan mimpiku, dan karena yang namanya mimpi itu rada aneh, makanya aku buat yang kayak gini. Bisa dibilang, aku terlalu ngikut alur yang ada di mimpiku, gitu. Jadi, maaf ya kalo pas baca rada agak nyesek gimana gitu. Tapi, karena fic ini berdasarkan mimpi yang kukembangkan jadi sebuah cerita fiksi, nanti bakalan ada kejelasan tentang ini dan itu. Tapi, untuk sementara masih terselubung kabut gitu. /plak

Oke! Makasih banyak saran dan ucapan semangatnya! Kalo bisa, tolong tetap baca karya-karyaku dan koreksi ato komenin gitu. Biar aku tambah semangat ngelanjutinnya! Arigatou gozaimasu, bro! :D

**Cynthia Fujita**

Perkenalan sekilas pt.2, dia juga sahabat saya di duta

WOI! Astaganaga, respon pertama dapet yang kek beginian? -_- Gak pa-pa, sih, jadi dapet sumber energi lagi. ^_^ O:) Arigatou gozaimasu buat kata-kata 'penyemangat'nya! Berkunjung lagi, ya! Publish juga karyamu, tuh. Aku gak sabar baca tau! HMP! #gembungin_pipi /plak

**uzumaki megami**

Arigatou! Kalau sesuai perhitunganku sih, Alice bakalan muncul sekitar chapter ke-8 atau lebih. Kupikir bakalan lebih banyak drama ke chapter berikutnya (mengingat bagaimana amburadulnya mimpiku -_- ). Jadi, mohon bersabar, ya! O:)

 **Kalimat atau Pembicaraan Penutup:** Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang selalu membaca karyaku ini! Baik yang aktif ataupun yang silent readers dan juga, aku mau berterima kasih buat yang udah nge-follows dan nge-favs karyaku ini. Rencananya aku ingin menyebutkan nama mereka satu-persatu, tapi tidak bisa kulihat karena suatu hal. Dan, hal itu menyebabkan banyak dugaan yang bergentayangan di kepalaku. Untuk kejelasan lebih lanjut, baca update-an nanti, ya. Sangat kusarankan dibaca karena diupdate-an nanti akan memuat banyak hal yang ingin kuberitahu dan kujelaskan agar kalian mengerti bagaimana keadaan author kalian yang satu ini. #eeaaaa... Sampai jumpa diupdatetan nanti!

Salam, author Sarah Maula 157 yang berganti nama menjadi SarahMaula157Kila0ooo


	5. Not update, but PA (Penjelasan Author)

**Update-an? Non, non! Ini tentang "Berbagai Penjelasan" ^^**

Oke, seperti yang dijanjikan /plak, update-an kali ini tentang berbagai penjelasan yang ingin saya sampaikan. Dan, karena kebiasaan saya yang aneh, kalian mungkin bisa melihat penampakan kata panggilan 'saya' terkadang berubah menjadi 'aku'. Entah apa alasannya… -_- Saya menggunakan kedua kata itu sesuai mood, gak peduli ama yang lain. Jadi, mohon dimengerti… _|| Yosh! Langsung saja ke penjelasannya! /ngebuka layar kaca khusus penjelasan/

1\. Pertama-tama, saya ingin menceritakan bagaimana gajenya user saya ini.

Awal mula (lu kira dongeng /plak), saya yang benar-benar gaptek ini mulai tertarik kepada dunia fanfiction semenjak para teman dan sahabat saya memerkenalkan. Kalau saya tidak salah ingat, saya baru mulai mengenal apa itu fanfiction saat baru masuk ke jenjang SMP.

Alat komunikasi saya dari dulu hanyalah nomor handphone dan Facebook. Saya mulai benar-benar menekuni akun Facebook saya saat menduduki kelas 5 SD (seingat saya). Berkat Facebooklah saya mendapat begitu banyak hal yang menarik, di luar jangkauan yang dulu selalu saya bayangkan. (Note: Bukan bermaksud mendramatisir, tetapi gaya saya mengarang sudah mulai begini dan inilah diri saya ^^ ) Saya mulai berpetualang di dunia fanfiction, dan satu-satunya situs fanfiction yang saya tahu waktu itu hanyalah fanfiction . net. Saya mulai tertarik dan berani untuk memberikan review kepada cerita-cerita yang saya sukai, karena selama beberapa bulan baru mengenal fanfiction, saya hanyalah seorang silent reader alias sider. Tetapi, disinilah letak masalahnya. Jika tidak memiliki akun, maka kalian tidak dapat mengfavs ataupun memfollows suatu fanfiction.

Lalu, saya mulai berjelajah di mbah Gugel untuk mencari cara agar bisa membuat akun di ffnet, dan singkat cerita saya berhasil membuat akun! #YEEEEAAAYYY! /PLAK Saya menggunakan Facebook saya agar bisa membuat akun. Dan, saya selalu masuk akun itu melalui akun Facebook saya.

Tetapi, di saat saya ingin memublish karya saya, terdapat suatu masalah. Lalu, saya kembali berkutat dengan berbagai penjelasan dari berbagai literatur agar bisa membantu saya menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan ymail saya (karena saya pikir, keberadaan sebuah email hanyalah sebuah figuran. Betapa saya meremehkan hal itu, sekarang saya benar-benar menyesal… _|| ). Dan, finally! Selesai sudah segala permasalahan mengenai akun. Lalu, saya pun mulai membuat akun di Wattpad, dan akhirnya saya mempunyai tiga akun yang selalu saya utamakan ^^ (sebenarnya, akun lain itu cuma akun email, jadi menurut saya gak terlalu penting… -_- )

Saya akhirnya bisa memublish karya saya. Tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, akun Facebook saya mulai terbengkalai. (Note: Ini sudah memasuki waktu di mana saya baru masuk ke kelas IX SMP) Saya tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali login akun Facebook saya, tetapi setelah lama tidak login dan begitu saya coba, ternyata saya tidak bisa masuk ke akun Facebook saya! /?!

Saya mulai resah, di mana-mana, jika terjadi kesalahan pastilah password yang sering menjadi objeknya. Tetapi, yang terjadi pada saya adalah emailnya. Mbah Pesbuknya bilang, terjadi kesalahan pada email Anda, atau email yang Anda masukkan tidak cocok di email manapun, semacam itulah. Setelah berhari-hari, lalu berminggu-minggu saya selalu mencoba login, tetapi tak pernah mau. Akhirnya, saya sampai pada keputusan 'mencari bantuan teman'. Saya curhat sini-situ, minta ajarin cara nge-hack Facebook, gak ada yang bisa. (dan, beberapa sepertinya tidak mau ngajarin, entahlah. Daku gak bisa baca pikiran orang kayak Prof. X) Padahal, saya cuma mau akun Facebook saya kembali, karena salah satu dugaan saya adalah mungkin saja ada yang nge-hack akun saya lalu akun saya diblokir.

Tetapi, saya mendapat suatu pencerahan (katakanlah demikian). Salah satu sahabat terdekat saya mengatakan, kemungkinan besar, karena saya tidak login selama lebih dari sebulan, maka secara otomatis akun saya dihapus oleh pihak Facebooknya. Hal itu sangat besar kemungkinannya, dia menjelaskan dengan raut wajah yang meyakinkan. Saya lalu mulai mengingat-ingat, kapan terakhir kali aku login? Berapa lama aku sudah tidak login? Padahal, jika seingatku, aku tidak selama itu tak login. Tetapi, mengingat betapa pelupanya saya, perlahan saya mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa akun Facebook saya tak kan bisa saya masuki lagi.

Di dalam ketiga akun saya tersebut, akun Facebook, , dan Wattpad, terdapat banyak sekali hal yang tak bisa saya lupakan begitu saja. Saya sempat terpuruk selama beberapa bulan. Beberapa sahabat saya menyarankan agar membuat akun baru, tetapi saya masih trauma akan kejadian itu. Dan, hei! Ini beneran, lho, ya! Saya gak bohong. Mungkin kata-kata saya seperti naskah drama picisan, tapi ini benar-benar luapan isi hati saya, jadi saya mohon untuk mencoba mengerti mengapa saya jadi secerewet ini. _||

(Note: Sejak kelas VIII, saya mulai mengenal Wattpad berkat teman dekat sekelas saya yang sekarang menjadi sahabat karib saya ^^ Tenkyu peri much, Nai! :D dan, sejak kelas IX saya mulai berjelajah ke web fanfiction lain, tapi sekedar melihat sekilas. Gak sempat ngecek ini-itu… -_- )

Lalu, setelah beberapa lama setelah kejadian itu, saya mulai memberanikan diri membuat akun baru, dengan tekad agar bisa memertanggungjawabkan akun baru tersebut agar tidak amburadul seperti akun lama. Tetapi, akun yang pertama saya buat setelah sekian lama adalah akun di Wattpad. Lalu, saya kembali berurusan dengan ymail. Dan, akhirnya akun di Wattpad pun jadi!

2\. Pada karya saya yang berjudul "Resident Evil: Her Dreams", dari chapter 1 sampai chapter 3, saya tidak banyak mengedit ataupun mengubah gaya mengarang saya. Niatan saya, agar saya selalu bisa mengingat, bahwa oh, begini toh gaya mengarangku dulu. Makanya, jika kalian melihat perubahan, baik kecil maupun besar, pada gaya mengarangku pada chapter setelah chapter yang kusebutkan, mohon dimaklumi. Karena, fic yang judulnya tadi kusebutkan itu filenya berada di laptop, jadi sangat berat rasanya mengetik di tengah kegiatan sekolah, apalagi jika laptop itu milik bersama.

Karena itulah, di waktu luang (waktu luang tersebut sering saya dapatkan pada saat yang tak terduga, seperti saat jam pelajaran yang kosong, dll) saya berusaha membuat karya-karya lain seraya membaca karya-karya para author lain, dan perlahan gaya mengarang saya mulai berubah. Saya pun mulai terbiasa dan menyukai gaya mengarang saya yang sekarang. _Dakara,_ mohon dan mohoooonnn~ dimaklumi kalau kalian membacanya berasa ada yang aneh. Tetapi, mungkin di beberapa karya saya yang lain, kalian akan menemukan gaya mengarang saya yang dulu, yang pastinya dengan sedikit campuran (katakanlah perbaikan) dari gaya mengarang saya yang sekarang. Karena, saya pikir gaya mengarang itu cocok untuk genre humor/komedi. Tetapi, sayangnya saya—sangat—belum mahir membuat genre itu. Karena, gaya mengarang saya yang sekarang seperti menjurus ke genre drama. Terkadang saya jadi kesal sendiri. Padahal saya suka genre humor/komedi, tetapi malah sering bisa bikin yang genre drama. Tapi, selera humor saya memang rendah, lawakan saya terkadang masih kaku, begitulah diri ini. -_-

Tetapi, kemungkinan besar lainnya, di karyaku yang lain kalian akan menemukan gaya mengarangku yang tercampur aduk, antara gaya mengarang yang dulu dengan yang sekarang. Karena, terkadang aku berpikir bahwa betapa kakunya gaya mengarangku yang sekarang, jadi untuk bisa membebaskan batinku (apaan batin /plak), aku akan mencampur kedua gaya mengarangku tersebut. Kemungkinan besar, sih… kan, manusia merencanakan, Tuhan yang menghendaki. ^_^

Tetapi, ada hal yang ku ingin kalian mengingatnya. Bahwa, gaya mengarang manapun yang kupakai dalam karya-karyaku, itu tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa semua gaya mengarang tersebut berasal dari diriku sendiri. Jadi, aku ingin kalian mengingat hal itu. Dan, yang di atas tadi hanyalah penjelasan semata. Saya mohon, tolong ingatlah hal itu, karena saya ingin diingat sebagai diri saya sendiri, bukan diri saya yang dulu ataupun yang sekarang. ^_^ _Onegai, ne?_ O:)

3\. Nah, karena saya sudah memasuki jenjang SMU, saya pasti bakalan lama mengupdate karya-karya saya. Namun, di balik layar, saya selalu mengusahakan untuk membuat next storynya. ;) [Contohnya, next chapter BSD: TLR hampir selesai. Dan, kalau memungkinkan, bakalan saya update di bulan ini ato bulan depan : ) ] Jadi, bagi yang udah kepincut ama karya saya (/kepincutapaan/), mohon selalu bersabar, ya O:) Di sisi lain, kita semua sama-sama berjuang, kan? :D

Selain karena kegiatan sekolah yang mulai aktif, saya ikut kegiatan tambahan di sekolah. Saya ikut dua, yaitu: organisasi=ROHIS, ekskul=KIR. Ini saya sebutkan supaya kalian tahu beberapa alasan di balik lamanya saya kembali berkarya ato segala macem. Jadi, sekali lagi, mohon bersabar dan rasa maklumnya, ya? O:) Mari saling mendoakan! O:) :D

Oke, segini aja dulu P.A.-nya :) /aja? Semangat untuk kita semua~! :D

A/N: Eiiits! Terakhir!

.

.

.

DIRGAHAYU NKRI! :D

Salam, SarahMaula157Kilao000 yg kemungkinan bakalan kembali berubah nama :)


End file.
